


Добро пожаловать - Дит!

by Adoretos



Category: Oomph! (Band), Poets of the Fall
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama & Romance, Hell, M/M, Mystic, Mystical Creatures, Out of Character, Psychological Horror, Seven Deadly Sins, The Divine Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoretos/pseuds/Adoretos
Summary: «Дит». Странный отель в безумном городе. Его постояльцы, кажется, и сами не знают, на что подписались, ступив за порог этого здания. Или... знают? Очень легко войти в гостеприимно приоткрытые двери — но никто не говорил, что выйти будет так же просто...





	1. Тени и туман

_И вождь в ответ: «То горестный удел_  
_Тех жалких душ, что прожили, не зная_  
_Ни славы, ни позора смертных дел._  
  
_И я: «Учитель, что их так терзает_  
_И понуждает к жалобам таким?»_  
  
_А он: «Ответ недолгий подобает._  
_И смертный час для них недостижим,_  
_И эта жизнь настолько нестерпима,_  
_Что все другое было б легче им ». *_  
  
  


***

 Кошмар преследовал его каждую ночь, как огромный варан, по пятам идущий за своей истекающей кровью жертвой. И хотя Олли считал, что сравнивать собственное подсознание с вараном глупее некуда, просыпаясь ночами от удушья, он понимал — его точно пытаются убить.

Сон всегда был одинаковым. Олли виделось, что он лежит в горячей ванне у себя дома, и смотрит на запотевшую стену, выложенную жёлтой плиткой. Почему-то во сне и ванна, и плитка такие грязные, словно их вообще никогда не мыли. Из щелей в стене высовываются тоненькие паучьи лапки, по стыкам ползет чёрная плесень, а на заржавевшем кране извиваются жирные белые опарыши. Он старается не смотреть на них, но взгляд то и дело возвращается к крану — и с каждым разом личинок будто бы становится только больше. От пара, скопившегося в комнате, трудно дышать, вода обжигает кожу, липкий пот затекает в глаза и ноздри, и Олли хочет вытереть лицо, но руки не слушаются. Налитые свинцом, они бессильно лежат на бортах ванны, и только тоненькие багровые ручейки, стекающие из-под них в воду, напоминают о том, что они когда-то были живыми.

— Ма… — пересохшие губы едва размыкаются, но Олли и сам не слышит этого жалобного писка. Кровь стучит в голове, рваные хриплые вздохи заглушают шуршание паучьих лапок, и откуда-то, будто из другой вселенной, доносится гулкое топанье младшей сестры. Он улыбается, думая о том, что по крайней мере, это мерзкое создание больше никогда не испортит ему жизнь. Но как же больно и тяжело дышать…

Бум-бум-бум. Это его сердце или бешеный монстр над головой? Мысли путаются, дыхание сбивается, стены расплываются в тумане, всё труднее становится держать глаза открытыми. «Мне так плохо, ма…» — хочет сказать Олли, но молчит, понимая, что это бесполезно: мама всё равно не придёт на зов. Всё равно. Ей всё равно…

 Когда топот приближается, он успевает сделать только один вдох до того, как дверь слетает с петель, и в комнату с воем влетают уродливые чёрные птицы с человеческими ногами и туловищем. Хлопая растрёпанными недоразвитыми крыльями, они бросаются к ванне и нависают над Олли. Тот на мгновение замирает, завороженный бесконечной пустотой в их огромных белых глазах, а потом…

Визгливый птичий крик, удар огромного клюва — и боль в груди затмевает всё. Жёлтое окрашивается алым, алое чернеет, а горячая вода превращается в холодный затхлый воздух. Задыхаясь, Олли мечется в темноте, замечает узкую полоску света где-то вдали, кидается к ней, летит, летит из последних сил… Ещё немного — и он будет свободен!

Железная дверь с грохотом захлопывается и навсегда отрезает его от света и солнца. Он всем телом бросается на преграду — бесполезно, не поддаётся! Откуда-то снаружи слышится смех, и знакомый голос издевательски кричит:

— Желаю тебе сдохнуть!  
— Олави-и! — в ужасе вопит Олли, молотя кулаками по двери. — Выпусти меня! Выпусти! Пожалуйста, выпусти!

В ответ раздаётся новый взрыв хохота, а из темноты ему вторят чудовища. Олли бессильно сползает по двери, зажмуриваясь и обнимая руками плечи. Топот приближается, крики монстров разрывают барабанные перепонки, воздуха в лёгких остаётся все меньше. Нужно спасаться, нужно бежать… но куда?

 

На этом моменте Олли всегда просыпался и ещё несколько минут вглядывался в темноту — не засверкают ли где-то в углу белые глаза? В звуках собственного дыхания чудилось шуршание паучьих лапок — и он дрожал от страха, хотя почти наверняка знал, что это всего лишь шутки его мозга.

Так было и сегодня. Олли прижимал к груди подушку, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце, и напряжённо смотрел в тёмный угол. Вокруг было тихо, кошмар отступил, но ему казалось, будто чудовища все ещё здесь, затаились во тьме и ждут, когда он отведёт глаза, чтобы наброситься и разорвать на куски.

— Ма… — лепетал он едва слышно. — Ма… ма…

Но и реальность словно насмехалась над ним, говоря: «Она не услышит…» Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось добраться до телефона. Услышать родной голос в трубке, сказать матери, что он сожалеет, раскаивается в своем поступке, что ему не хочется умирать здесь…

Умирать. Как смешно. Для своей семьи он уже умер. Что дальше? Дождаться крылатых монстров и спокойно закрыть глаза, пока они будут выклёвывать его сердце из груди? Но это больно и страшно. Неужели нельзя расстаться с жизнью быстро — так, чтобы даже не понять, что ты погиб?

Штору отнесло ветром, и в темноте вспыхнул молочно-белый глаз. Олли нервно дёрнулся, выпуская подушку из рук, и тихо вскрикнул. Монстр не пошевелился. Парень уставился на него в упор, пока глаза не заволокло полупрозрачной пеленой. И только сморгнув подступившие слёзы, он понял, каким же дураком был, пялясь всё это время на уличный фонарь.

Чёртов отель! Чёртово окно в чёртовом номере!

— Дерьма кусок, — вполголоса буркнул Олли, спуская ноги с кровати. Почему-то перед внутренним взором возникло счастливое и довольное лицо Олави, когда тот впервые произнёс эту фразу, подслушанную у старших мальчиков — и что-то внутри мучительно заныло. Думать о потерянном лучшем друге сейчас хотелось меньше всего, и чтобы хоть как-нибудь отвлечься, Олли поплёлся к окну.

От вида клубящегося за окном тумана стало не по себе. Возможно, это были последствия кошмара, но Олли внезапно показалось, что по улице сквозь белесое марево бредут тени. Толстые, худые, высокие, низкие — их так много, что шествие кажется бесконечным. Лиц не видно, а может быть, их и нет вовсе — а от тел остались лишь размытые контуры. Кто-то несёт факелы, коптящие и не освещающие ничего, кто-то тянет руки к бледному сиянию, запертому в стеклянных колбах фонарей, кто-то сбивается с шага, пытаясь остановиться — но толпа тянет и толкает его, вынуждая идти дальше. И все бредут, бредут нескончаемой вереницей из ниоткуда в никуда…

Постепенно тени становились плотнее — Олли уже мог различить их головы, руки и плечи. И чем дольше он смотрел, тем тоскливее ему становилось. В горле застревал тугой ком, сердце сжималось от печали, но отойти от окна почему-то не было сил.

«Что за странный парад в ночи затеяли горожане? — размышлял он. — Что сегодня за праздник?»

 А толпа шла и шла по улице, пропадая в темноте где-то вдали. И какой-то частью сознания Олли понимал — это совсем не праздничное шествие и даже не его репетиция. Но что тогда? И почему, несмотря на гнетущую тоску при виде этих печальных факельщиков, он так хочет присоединиться к ним?

— Мам… — шептал он, приникнув к оконному стеклу. — Если я сейчас уйду, ты будешь по мне скучать?

Никто не ответил.

***

 «Кошмар». Единственная мысль, которая приходила Штефану на ум в данной ситуации. Он сидел на деревянной лавке на пустом перроне и смотрел прямо перед собой, не видя ничего вокруг. В груди что-то жалобно ныло, сердце билось в горле, а в голове раз за разом вспыхивало: «Кошмар. Это кошмар».

Паника не отпускала его с того самого момента, как он проснулся от сильного точка в плечо и понял, что сидит не в такси, а в полупустом вагоне электропоезда; и за окнами — не серое дождливое утро, а глубокая ночь. В первую секунду он потряс головой и собрался было снова закрыть глаза, думая, что видит сон, но кто-то положил ему руку на плечо и пробасил:

— Следующая остановка ваша, герр Музиоль.  
— Как… какая остановка? Где? — невнятно забормотал он, поворачивая голову. И потерял дар речи.

Контролёр, стоящий позади него, занимал собой почти весь проход. Сам Штефан был высоким человеком, но глядя на этого мужчину, почувствовал себя Давидом рядом с Голиафом. Мускулистый, широкий и крепкий, он был такого роста, что в полутьме, окутавшей вагон, нельзя было даже рассмотреть его лица — лишь нечёткие контуры головы угадывались где-то вверху. А голос, казалось, шёл откуда-то из живота:

— Вы обязаны выйти, иначе мне придётся применить силу. А вы ведь этого не хотите?

Контролёр так сдавил плечо Штефана, что у того на мгновение свет померк в глазах. Но прежде, чем он успел закричать, великан разжал ладонь и произнёс:

— Вы прибудете туда, куда должны.

На мгновение он повернулся к свету, и на серой куртке ослепительно вспыхнули золотые пуговицы с птицами и мотыльками — а потом медленно двинулся прочь. Всё это было до того странно, что Штефан едва не заорал на весь вагон: «Да что за бред?!» — но в горле будто застряла дюжина иголок, и открыв рот, он смог лишь пискнуть что-то невнятное, чего даже сам не услышал.

Откинувшись на сиденье и прикрыв глаза, он стал уговаривать себя: «Спокойно, спокойно, спокойно, нужно просто вспомнить, что было вчера, и тогда ты поймешь, как здесь оказался. Только не орать. Спокойно. Спокойно…» Постепенно дыхание восстановилось, сердце перестало отплясывать тарантеллу, а мозг прояснился.

Штефан вспомнил, как проснулся в самолёте прямо перед посадкой в Хельсинки от нестерпимой головной боли. Пить таблетки не хотелось до последнего — он и так принял три перед вылетом, — но когда шурупы, ввинчивающиеся в виски, превратились в огромный железный шлем, вдавливающийся в голову, а в глазах потемнело, он понял, что выхода нет.

От лекарств затошнило, но боль ушла. В аэропорту ничего особенного не случилось, он поймал такси, сказал водителю адрес… и, кажется, задремал на несколько минут, слушая дождь, барабанящий по крыше. «Идиот! — обругал себя Штефан, вспомнив это. — Какого чёрта нужно было столько пить?»

Что было потом? Ничего. Кажется, уснув, он видел сон про апокалипсис: машины гудели, дети и женщины кричали и плакали, небо застил чёрный дым, а сам он, запертый в какой-то бочке, не мог шевельнуться. Это был жуткий кошмар — но реальность, в которой он очутился, оказалась ещё страшнее.

Штефан силился вспомнить, что случилось после поездки в такси, но в голове было абсолютно пусто. Как будто всё это время он только и делал, что спал — вот только как тогда он попал в этот поезд? Мысль о том, что кто-то перетащил сюда его беспомощное тело, казалась абсолютно бредовой, и в то же время самой логичной. Если только…  
Если только у него не начались провалы в памяти. Как было у отца. Вначале — головные боли, потом — потеря памяти, после — зрения, потом — метастазы, потом…

Эта мысль заставила всё внутри сжаться. Нет, пронеслось в голове, нет, нет, с ним всё в порядке, он здоров, он не умрёт так же, ему ничего не грозит, он не умрёт! Горло сдавило, виски покрылись холодным потом, и Штефан вновь принялся твердить про себя: «Спокойно, спокойно, спокойно…»

«Документы!» — мелькнула мысль, и он молниеносно открыл глаза. Вдруг его обокрали, пока он валялся в беспамятстве? Как он докажет, что он — это он?

Сунув руку во внутренний карман куртки, Штефан выдохнул — бумажник, и документы были на месте. А остальные вещи?

 

Рюкзак нашёлся под сиденьем — и на душе полегчало. Хотя бы не обокрали. Но вопрос о том, где он находится, по-прежнему был не решён. Поезд не думал останавливаться, а за окном ничего, кроме тумана и темноты, было не разобрать.

— Просто блеск… — зло процедил Штефан. Похоже, жизнь не собиралась играть с ним в поддавки. Оставалось только ждать остановки поезда — может быть, на вокзале будет телефон, и он сможет позвонить. Кому, друзьям или в полицию, Штефан ещё не решил, думая о том, что главное — побыстрее сойти с этого поезда. Вот только где?  
Он принялся озираться по сторонам в надежде увидеть табло над дверью или расписание — или, хотя бы, спросить кого-то из людей, где он находится и куда идёт поезд. Но табло над дверью было мертво и показывало лишь темноту, расписания нигде не было видно, а люди вокруг крепко спали: старик напротив — запрокинув голову, молодая парочка на сиденьях слева — тесно прижавшись друг к другу, растрёпанная женщина в серой блузе и мятой юбке в пол — обняв своего маленького ребёнка. Только в дальнем конце вагона дама в белом платье тихо напевала что-то себе под нос, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

Она казалась безумной, но Штефана сейчас устроила бы любая возможная помощь, поэтому, накинув рюкзак на плечо, он двинулся к ней по проходу.

— Прошу прощения… — деликатно начал он, кашлянув. Дама не обернулась, лишь странно хихикнула в ответ и запела громче:  
— Жизнь так коротка, мой друг,  
Потому не забывай —  
Когда настанет ночь, то вдруг  
Скажут все мечты: «Прощай»…**

Штефан отшатнулся, едва не вскрикнув. Этот голос… тихий, мягкий, такой родной, точь-в-точь такой же, как у матери. Мама.

Знакомый образ проступил на медной пластине памяти: смущённая улыбка, ласковый взгляд, гладкие чёрные волосы, собранные в аккуратный пучок на затылке… и длинное платье. Не белое, голубое, с мелкими жёлтыми цветами. Противными цветочками, которые Штефан срывал и топтал, едва только завидев где-нибудь. Они словно нарочно постоянно попадались ему на глаза с тех пор, как она бесследно исчезла. Мама пропала, оставив на память о себе только эти цветы — и он ненавидел их за это. Ему нужны были не обрывки воспоминаний, а она! Она!

— До смерти — только сердца удар,  
И ты на финише!  
До смерти только сердца удар —  
Когда погибнешь ты?  
— Мам? — робко выдохнул Штефан, протягивая руку к плечу женщины. Он даже сам не осознавал, насколько глупо поступает — лишь чувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. — Это ты? Пойдём домой…  
— Бог любит тебя, — нежно произнесла мама. И обернулась.

До того, как боль взорвалась в голове, разрывая мозг на части, он успел увидеть лишь слепые белые глаза, оплетённые паутиной алых прожилок, огромный рот с рядом острых зубов и длинный, тонкий язык. И услышать насмешливое шипение, уже ни разу не похожее на человеческий голос:

— Удачи вам, герр Музиоль.

Отшатнувшись, Штефан рухнул на сиденье и взвыл, не в силах терпеть безумную муку. Лампа на потолке прыгала и расплывалась, исчезая в тумане, боль билась о череп, пытаясь вырваться из головы, в ушах звенело, а сердце, расширившееся до неимоверных размеров, теснило лёгкие к рёбрам…

Он не помнил, что было потом. Кажется, проснувшийся старик булькающе хохотал, и кровь пузырилась на его распоротом горле. Парочка обгоревших трупов вопила в унисон: «Удачи, герр Музиоль!» И женщина в сером смотрела на него скорбно и жалостливо, поглаживая по голове пластмассовую куклу, завёрнутую в одеяльце. Свет то вспыхивал, то гас, вагон трясся, двери в тамбур не открывались. И огромный филин, сверкая глазами-блюдцами, басил: «Ваша остановка!». А чёрные птицы, смотрящие на него через окошко двери в следующий вагон, усмехались зубастыми клювами. И, кажется, тоже каркали: «Удачи вам, герр Музиоль! Удачи! Удачи!»

Очнулся Штефан уже на перроне — лежа на асфальте и прижимаясь к нему, как к спасению.

Кое-как поднявшись и упав на стоящую неподалёку лавочку, он попытался осмыслить всё, что с ним произошло, вот только никаких мыслей, кроме: «Кошмар! Кошмар!» — в голову не лезло. Провалы в памяти, головная боль, галлюцинации… Чем он это заслужил? Почему это происходит именно с ним и именно сейчас, когда жизнь только-только начала налаживаться? Какого хера?

— Какого хера! — заорал он, стукнув кулаками по коленям. — Какого хера, я вас спрашиваю!

Его возглас, звеня, взметнулся к чернильному беззвёздному небу, увяз там и утонул, ослабев. И ничего не произошло. Пустой вокзал всё так же молчал, уставившись в темноту слепыми тёмными окнами, фонари всё так же спокойно светили, едва рассеивая наползающий туман, а лес всё так же продолжал выситься безмолвной стеной с другой стороны перрона. Скрипя зубами от ярости, Штефан вскочил с лавки — и тут за спиной что-то булькнуло, и он вспомнил о том, что ему нужно найти телефон.

Вокзал оказался заперт наглухо («А ты чего ждал?», — ехидно процедил голосок в голове), и от нечего делать Штефан принялся рыться в рюкзаке в поисках бутылки с водой — от стресса слишком сильно захотелось пить.

Поверх вещей лежали какие-то странные бумажки. Штефан вытащил их, чтобы не мешали, но, мельком просмотрев на свету, почувствовал, как кишки скручиваются в узел.

Билет на поезд. Мятый проспект с фиолетовыми буквами на чёрном фоне и фотография двухэтажного здания, утопающего в зелени. Кажется, это был отель. Из названия на финском Штефан разобрал только одно слово: «Дит», а адреса вообще не понял. Но, к счастью, тот был продублирован по-немецки на тетрадном листке, сложенном вдвое и сунутом в проспект. Почерк, тонкий и убористый, был Штефану незнаком, и это напугало ещё больше. Вспомнились слова контролёра: «Вы прибудете туда, куда должны»… Значит, он должен оказаться в отеле «Дит»?

Но почему — должен?

Штефан поежился от налетевшего ледяного ветра и решил: «Что ж. Дит, Содом, Гоморра, какая мне разница, лишь бы там был телефон. Всё лучше, чем морозить здесь задницу до утра».

Он бросил ещё один взгляд на пустое небо, и странная мысль мелькнула в голове: что, если утро вообще не наступит? Что, если здесь в принципе нет ни солнца, ни звёзд? Ведь Дит — это…

— Плевать! — оборвал Штефан сам себя. — Я уже столько пережил, что даже из ада выйду невредимым! Легко!

Улица казалась бесконечной. Он брёл и брёл под фонарями, содрогаясь от холода, вгрызающегося, кажется, уже в кости, и чувствовал, как с каждым шагом надежда оставляет его. Дома по обеим сторонам были абсолютно одинаковыми — и каждый казался нежилым. Ни в одном окне не горел свет, ни перед одним домом не было ни лужайки, ни кустика, ни клумбы. И на всей улице вообще не было ни одного живого растения. Лишь фонари да туман.

— Ну всё, хватит, — пробормотал Штефан, останавливаясь и опираясь на фонарный столб. — Мне надоело, я возв…

— Спасите нас…

Он замер на полуслове, когда мимо него прошла женщина, одетая в лохмотья. Её лица видно не было — зато Штефан ясно разглядел глубокие раны на руках и шее, из которых медленно вытекала багровая кровь. Женщина плакала навзрыд и беспрестанно причитала: «Спасите нас, спасите…» За ней, опустив голову, медленно шёл мужчина с факелом, бормочущий: «За что, за что мне это…» Он тоже был изранен, а от обречённости, сквозящей в его голосе, мурашки пробежали по коже.

Обернувшись, Штефан обмер от страха — на него надвигалась целая толпа избитых и измученных людей. Они выли, плакали и стенали, протягивая руки к небесам, и всё повторяли — на английском, немецком и сотне других языков, — жалобные слова: «Спасите нас! Спасите! За что?»

Штефан осел на землю, зажав уши руками. Эти страдальческие вопли причиняли ему почти физическую боль. Он видел ноги идущих — сплошь в рубцах и ранах, с огромными гнойниками и язвами. Видел раздувшийся белых пиявок, вгрызающихся в раны и пьющих гной. Видел грязных и оборванных детей в толпе взрослых… Его трясло и мутило от этого зрелища — но он не мог перестать смотреть, даже когда сознание начало затуманиваться. А люди шли, шли и шли…

— Бог любит тебя, — ласковый мамин голос звучал совсем рядом, но найти её саму среди сонма серых фигур, плывущих сквозь туман, Штефан не мог, как ни пытался. А окликнуть не было сил.  
— Нет… — пробормотал он, чувствуя, что вот-вот отключится. — Бог не любит никого… Ни… ко… го…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Данте Алигьери «Божественная комедия» (здесь и далее в эпиграфах). Ад III 34-46.  
> ** Oomph! - «Der Tod ist ein Herzschlag entfernt» («Смерть на расстоянии в один удар сердца»).


	2. Сердце Вергилия

_Какой-то муж явился предо мной,_  
_От долгого безмолвья словно томный._  
  
_Его узрев среди пустыни той:_  
_«Спаси, — воззвал я голосом унылым, —_  
_Будь призрак ты, будь человек живой!»_  
_Он отвечал: «Не человек; я был им…»_ *

 

***

Открывать глаза не хотелось. Но Олли понимал — если сейчас заснуть, птицы явятся опять. Поэтому он вновь и вновь пересиливал себя, пытаясь отогнать сон: тряс головой, прижимался лбом к оконному стеклу, садился на подоконник и вновь вставал. Но дремота манила, и побег в сон казался сладким избавлением от боли, которая росла в груди, пожирая изнутри.  
  
Он знал, почему призрачное шествие факельщиков так расстроило его: ещё жива была память о счастливых днях, когда всё было просто и прекрасно. Когда дружба казалась нерушимой, когда мама ещё была похожа на  _маму_ , а не на вечно недовольную змею…  
  
Днях, когда папа ещё был жив.

Милый, умный, сильный папа! Знавший тысячу историй, посетивший тысячу городов, он был мудрым и добрым волшебником, для которого не существовало ничего невозможного. Он сделал для Олли самую лучшую маску на Хэллоуин, он научил его рыбачить и собирать грибы, он разрешил ему взять Олави в Хельсинки на День Независимости — и в жизни Олли не было времени счастливее тех зимних дней, что он провёл с другом и семьёй в столице.

 

Ни до, ни после той зимы гирлянды на площадях не горели так ярко для него; ни до, ни после снег не валил так густо, превращая обычный день в волшебную сказку; ни до, ни после музыка, играющая отовсюду, не была так прекрасна; ни до, ни после не было так весело играть в снежки, кататься на коньках и сновать в рыночной толчее, выискивая прилавок продавца карамели. Мороз колол пальцы, Олли и Олави нетерпеливо дули на руки, дожидаясь горячего глёга. А потом обжигали им губы и язык, но всё равно настойчиво просили ещё — и ждали опять…

— Что попросишь у Йоулупукки? — тихо спрашивал друг, когда они стояли у витрины магазина, уже украшенного к Рождеству, и рассматривали сверкающие безделушки. Олли на мгновение замешкался, рассматривая в отражении витрины собственных родителей, и едва слышно выдохнул:  
  
— Гитару.

Он понимал — пока мама беременна, подобный подарок ему не светит. И всё же днями и ночами грезил о том, как получит собственную гитару. Занятий в школе ему не хватало, он хотел играть каждый день, играть всё, что душе угодно: то, что приходило к нему в снах, то, что он слышал в лесу, то, что напел ему старый дом. Олли слышал музыку всюду, и хотел, чтобы другие тоже могли её услышать — особенно Олави.

Тогда он ещё не знал — гитару ему подарят, но радости это не принесёт никому: сразу после Рождества отец погибнет, а вскоре после этого мать спихнёт на Олли все заботы о младшей сестре и забудет о нём. Точнее, о том, что когда-то любила его. А Олави…

Олави промолчал, делая вид, что рассматривает людей в магазине, но на его лице была написана такая горечь и обида, что Олли невольно сжался — неужели он сказал что-то не то?  
  
— Я бы попросил нового отца, если бы мог, — наконец произнёс друг. Свирепо нахмурившись, он отступил от витрины и принялся пинать снег носком ботинка с такой ожесточённостью, как будто тот был виноват во всех его бедах.  
— Она говорит… — пинок, — что все испытания… — пинок, — посылает нам бог. Вот только за что… он меня так… Не любит!

Олли сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как гнев начинает бурлить внутри. Он ненавидел отца Олави. Этот жестокий и угрюмый человек буквально болел картами — и каждый раз, когда у него в руках появлялись деньги, ставил на кон всё до последней марки, надеясь сорвать куш. А проиграв, ярился и кидался с кулаками на каждого, кто попадался ему на глаза. Олави, растрёпанный и заплаканный, много раз прибегал к Олли, умоляя спрятать — и оба сбегали в Убежище, дороги к которому никто из взрослых не знал. Но вечно прятаться там было нельзя, друг возвращался к себе домой — и всё повторялось.

— Слушай, он просто… — начал Олли, но друг грубо перебил его:  
— Хотел бы я быть тобой. У тебя самая лучшая семья и самый мировой отец. Он тебя поддерживает, помогает, покупает тебе всё, что ты попросишь… Он не как… не как этот… — опустив голову ещё ниже, он договорил едва слышным шёпотом, — сраный кусок дерьма!

Олли услышал странный булькающий звук — кажется, всхлип, — и что-то внутри вспыхнуло, обжигая сердце и горло. Нет! Его смешливый, весёлый Олави не будет несчастным в этот день, лучший из лучших! Шагнув вперёд, он обнял друга, крепко прижал к себе и зашептал:

— Ну что ты… Всё будет хорошо…

Хотелось сказать так много: и о том, что теперь он всегда будет защищать Олави от его злого отца, и о том, что когда ему купят гитару, он будет день и ночь упражняться и станет великим музыкантом, заработает много денег, и тогда…

— Я заберу тебя с собой, — выдохнул он, робея от собственной смелости. — Я обещаю, я заберу тебя, когда вырасту.

Олави отстранился и замотал головой. На его щеках блестели слёзы.

— Ты не сможешь, Олли, — горько произнёс он, — даже если захочешь. Мой отец ни за что не отпустит меня. Да и зачем я тебе? Я не такой, как ты. Не так хорошо учусь, не умею играть ни на каком инструменте… Я буду только мешать тебе. Как мешаю всем на свете…

— Неправда! — возражения друга раззадорили, и теперь Олли говорил решительно и твердо. — Я тебя заберу! Пусть тебя не любит бог, зато я люблю!

Друг смущённо покраснел и улыбнулся — так, как улыбался всегда только для него. Мягко и несмело, одними глазами и чуть-чуть уголками губ. И Олли, ощутив, как в груди вспыхивает маленькое, тёплое и ласковое солнце, улыбнулся в ответ. Он был счастлив, как никогда — и простенькая мелодия, играющая из динамика над входом в магазин, превращалась в его голове в самую дивную гармонию на свете, пока с жемчужно-белого неба медленно сыпался снег…

Олли тихо заскулил и сжал подушку обеими руками, пытаясь заглушить вспыхнувшую боль. «Я люблю тебя»… тогда он сказал эти слова в шутку, даже не задумавшись, что через несколько лет вновь повторит их…

Олави,  _его_  Олави… Они были так счастливы в детстве, что же случилось потом? Куда улетели мечты? Когда погасла дружба? И почему всё закончилось… вот так…

«Почему? — мысленно спрашивал он, уставившись в темноту воспалёнными от бессонницы глазами. — Что произошло? Почему ты не остался со мной? Почему? Почему?»

 

Тишина давила на голову, и Олли чувствовал, как его начинает тошнить. Светлые воспоминания не облегчили душу, лишь гной начал ещё сильнее сочиться из старой раны, отравляя всё внутри. Хотелось вопить во всё горло, блевать, биться о стены, проткнуть живот ножом, чтобы выпустить наконец из себя эту гадость — но запёкшиеся губы не размыкались, а стенки гортани будто приклеились друг к другу. Слёзы не текли из высохших глаз, а загустевший воздух не получалось вдохнуть.

«Помогите!» — мысленно просил Олли, но сам же понимал: это бесполезно. Папа, мама, Олави — все они ушли. Остался только он, и теперь ему пришла пора умирать. Он знал это уже тогда, в электричке, глядя сквозь слёзы на уносящиеся вдаль маленькие домики родного городка. В тот день был самый потрясающий закат, какой только мог случиться на Земле, и в небе над поездом, будто провожая его, парили белоснежные аисты — впервые на памяти Олли. И он как никогда остро чувствовал, как же ему хочется улететь вместе с ними…

Но крыльев у него уже не было. И ждало его не небо, а земля. Он накрылся одеялом с головой и свернулся в клубок, прячась от страшной правды — но это не помогло. Страх не ушёл. Свирепый и оголодавший, он на кошачьих лапах подобрался к Олли и впился ледяными когтями в плоть, заставив дрожать каждой клеткой тела. И рядом не было никого, кто мог бы его прогнать и сбросить пелену гробовой тишины.

Олли закрыл глаза, погружаясь в пучину и умоляя непонятно кого лишь об одном — услышать хоть что-нибудь. Пусть не музыку, всё равно! Плач, ругань, крик ужаса — что угодно, только бы не задыхаться в тишине.

Дверь в номер распахнулась, и нестерпимо яркий свет хлынул из коридора. Через мгновение его заслонила какая-то фигура, потом дверь захлопнулась, и кто-то тоненько захихикал из темноты. Олли рывком поднял голову — сердце бешено запрыгало, — и принялся всматриваться, пытаясь увидеть чужака.

— Кто здесь? — спросил он. И едва узнал собственный голос — робкий и слабый писк перепуганной мыши. Послышался скрип — незнакомец, кажется, подошёл ближе и оперся руками о деревянную спинку кровати. Олли замер от страха и вжался в матрас, ожидая удара. Но когда лицо чужака попало в луч света, он едва не заорал, не в силах поверить своим глазам.

Олави.  
  
Он узнал и пухлые губы, и тёмные взлохмаченные волосы. Узнал острые скулы и пирсинг на крыле носа — нелепое украшение, которым друг хвастался перед всеми одноклассниками… Пусть взгляд был чужим, а синие глаза в темноте казались чёрными, парень точно знал — это его Олави. Он не забыл его, он пришёл, чтобы отвести его домой…

— Олави… — ласково прошептал он, вытягивая руки вперёд. Кончики пальцев наткнулись на мягкую и влажную кожу, и Олли, замирая от счастья, осторожно погладил дорогое лицо. В груди было так горячо и больно, что ему хотелось плакать. — Олави, спаси меня, пожалуйста…

Тепло шероховатых ладоней обожгло замёрзшие щёки, и Олли вздрогнул, только сейчас понимая, как сильно замёрз. Друг приблизил его лицо к своему, сощурился, будто не узнавая, и тихо произнёс:

— Wer bist du? **  
  
***

Открывать глаза не хотелось — совсем как в детстве, когда мама будила в школу. Даже слыша её настойчивый голоc, было так приятно цепляться за каждую секунду тёплого и ласкового забытья, надеясь досмотреть сон — о дальних странах, приключениях, инопланетянах и супергероях… Сейчас было так же.

Ему снилось, что он сидел на скамейке в каком-то саду или, может, парке. Он был очень похож на тот, куда они иногда ходили всей семьёй на пикники, но намного больше и лучше. Здесь не было ни шумных гуляющих, ни жухлой травы, ни духоты, ни пыли, ни запаха бензина и дыма, ни кроличьих нор на каждом шагу. Вместо кривых вязов и чахлых тополей вдоль чистых и пустых аллеек росли молодые и крепкие яблони, абрикосы и вишни в белой и розовой пене весеннего цвета. А место пыльной и мёртвой живой изгороди заняли роскошные кусты цветущих роз.

Но самое главное — здесь рядом со Штефаном была его мама.

Непередаваемо красивая в своём лёгком голубом платье, она улыбалась так искренне и нежно, что её лицо будто светилось изнутри. Он с замиранием сердца любовался ею — даже видя, как впали её щеки и как страшно темнеют синяки под глазами. Она была такой довольной и счастливой, какой он хотел её видеть всегда… и какой она не была в те последние, самые страшные месяцы, когда «это» стало являться едва ли не каждый день, превращая её лицо в неподвижную маску, а её саму — в марионетку, подчиняющуюся чьей-то злой воле.

— Мам, — робко выдохнул Штефан, подаваясь вперёд. — Прости меня, пожалуйста…

Она ничего не ответила, лишь безучастно улыбалась, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам.

— Прости, что не искал тебя так долго, прости, что убежал тогда. Я не должен был пугаться тебя, ведь ты же… Ты из-за этого ушла? Я тебя обидел?

Он не решался дотрагиваться до её руки — собственные ладони были ледяными, и это могло причинить маме боль.

— Почему ты не взяла меня с собой?

Мать не отвечала ни на один вопрос — и, кажется, даже не услышала их. Глядя куда-то вдаль с загадочной полуулыбкой, она тихо и медленно говорила — не кому-то, а себе самой:

— Как это прекрасно — жить и дышать… Быть с собой в ладу, не беспокоиться о здоровье, проводить время со своими друзьями, любить и ценить свою семью… это и есть рай. И жить в раю — лучшая награда, какая только может достаться человеку…

«Неужели она опять меня не узнаёт? — с горечью подумал Штефан. В отчаянии он рванулся к матери, хватая её за руку, и выкрикнул:

— Мама, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста! Я — твой сын, ты помнишь, как пела мне на ночь? Помнишь, как учила меня молитвам, как рассказывала сказки? Помнишь, как подарила мне медальон со святым Стефаном, когда мне было одиннадцать? Помнишь, как исчезла, никому ничего не сказав? Ты… ты это сделала из-за отца?

Услышав последнее слово, она обернулась к нему — и скулы на её лице заострились, а глаза полыхнули злобой:

— Я никому не мама и у меня нет сына. А тебе здесь не место.

От этих слов Штефан похолодел. Неужели его добрая, самая лучшая на свете мама отказывается от него и прогоняет? Это безумие! Что на неё нашло?

Но прежде, чем он успел сказать хоть слово, лицо мамы покрылось сетью трещин и в одно мгновение разлетелось на куски. Штефан подхватил её падающее тело, но оно рассыпалось пеплом, едва коснувшись его ладоней, и у него в руках осталось лишь платье: перепачканное пеплом, пахнущее гарью, рваное.

— Мама! — жалобно позвал он. — Где ты?

Счастливый сон рушился, превращаясь в безумие. Стремительно распухающее солнце багровело, наливаясь кровью, облака вытягивались и раздувались, превращаясь в чёрные узловатые вены, небо сморщилось, как кожа на руке больного старика. Деревья и кусты разом вспыхнули и принялись оплывать и корчиться, стекая на землю чернильными каплями — Штефан закашлялся от едкого запаха горящей пластмассы и резины. Пытаясь защититься от дыма, он прижал к лицу мамино платье — вместо него в руках оказалась петля из грязных тряпок. Заорав, он отбросил её, вскочил со скамейки… но бежать было уже некуда.

Огромное сердце на небе из плоти глухо застучало, оживая — и, вторя ему, отовсюду скорбно завыли автомобильные клаксоны. Земля, дрогнув, раскололась, несколько капилляров разорвались, брызнув кровью на щёку, груда искорёженных горящих машин выросла из разверзшейся пропасти — и, будто по сигналу, все автомобили включили фары. Небесное сердце забилось быстрее, предчувствуя беду, и Штефан вскрикнул, когда из пропасти раздался раскатистый голодный рёв.

Чёрный демон с огромным клювом влез на верх кучи и истошно завопил, расправляя крылья. Толстый сосуд, идущий прямо к предсердию, лопнул, и кровь потоком хлынула в распахнутый зубастый клюв. Раненое сердце в панике колотилось так бешено, что небо содрогалось, а из пропасти уже лезли другие монстры…

«Спи, спи…» — язвительно шептал кто-то за правым плечом. «Проснись!» — отчаянно взывал разум. Надо спать… Надо просыпаться… надо спать… надо…

 

— Мама…

Штефан открыл глаза, понимая, что лежит на земле, скорчившись, как эмбрион, и рыдает, цепляясь за золотой медальон, как-то выпавший из-под футболки. В голове звенело, а руки и ноги, скованные холодом, едва двигались. Сколько же он здесь пролежал? И почему никто не помог ему подняться? Ведь в толпе было столько людей!

Людей ли? Перед глазами пронеслась вереница жутких образов: окровавленные руки, жирные паразиты, пустые глаза и мёртвые, ничего не выражающие лица. На мгновение спина покрылась мурашками, но уже в следующую секунду Штефан отогнал неприятные мысли:

«Подумаешь, живые мертвецы! Какой-нибудь костюмированный парад в честь местного праздника, вот все и нарядились. Крэп и Флюкс после попоек выглядели не лучше».

Цепляясь за фонарный столб, он с трудом поднялся и прокашлялся от пыли, забившей горло. Сколько же он пролежал тут? На туманной улице было всё так же темно, а наручные часы сошли с ума, показывая почему-то «83:11», и Штефан едва поборол желание сорвать их с руки, бросить на землю и растоптать в кашу. Он был зол из-за сна, из-за того, что не понимал, где находится, а больше всего — из-за того, что какой-то голосок из глубин подсознания всё настойчивее твердил: это не конец, дальше будет только хуже. Он звучал редко, но не ошибался никогда — Штефан знал это лучше, чем своё имя. Когда отца только положили в больницу, когда мама начала ни с того ни с сего запираться в комнате, когда чернота первый раз затмила свет в глазах, голосок зудел: это не конец. И всегда, мать его, был прав!

— Кар-р!

Штефан вздрогнул, резко оборачиваясь, и едва не выругался, увидев, что всё это время находилось за его спиной.

 

Двухэтажное здание за кованым забором, видимо, и было отелем «Дит» — во всяком случае, напоминало фото с проспекта. Очень отдаленно напоминало — это Штефан понял, приблизившись. Толстые прутья изгороди были погнуты, как будто кто-то пытался их раздвинуть и сбежать, некоторые шпили на верхушках — согнуты или вовсе обломаны. О том, что за газоном и деревьями нужно ухаживать, владельцы этого места, видимо, не слышали вообще: между островками высохшей травы то тут, то там пестрели кострища («Уж не хорошеньких ли ведьм здесь жгли?» — усмехнулся Штефан про себя), живая изгородь напоминала оживший кошмар, а задушенные плющом мёртвые деревья в свете фонарей выглядели жутко.

Но по-настоящему не по себе ему стало тогда, когда он пересёк двор и приблизился к самому зданию. Несуразно длинное, со множеством чёрных окон, с трещинами по всем стенам, оно напоминало старого паука, рассевшегося в своем укрытии. Сходство усилилось, когда он заметил несколько ржавых железных зубцов над входными дверями. Кажется, когда-то это была решётка, но кому бы ни взбрело в голову ставить её здесь, Штефан был уверен на девяносто процентов, что этот малый был тем ещё психом.

«К чёрту! — повторил он. — Я не жить здесь собираюсь, мне просто нужен телефон».

Осмотревшись — звонка нигде не было, — он решил постучать, но стоило ему коснуться двери, как она бесшумно приоткрылась. Странно. Немного поколебавшись, Штефан переступил порог, притворив дверь — и готов был поклясться, что услышал грохот опускающейся решётки.

Но тут же про это забыл.

За несколько лет кочевания с группой ему доводилось бывать в разных отелях, но ни в каком из них приёмная зона не выглядела, как гибрид хозяйственного магазина и общежития студентов-художников. Обшарпанные кривые стулья кучей теснились на проходе рядом с дорогими венскими, на кофейном столике на стопке пожелтевших газет валялись разобранный золотой телескоп, сломанные кисти и нераскрашенная гестальта с треснувшей головой, опутанная чёрными нитками. Гипсовый аист загораживал двухэтажный кукольный домик, а на шпиль большого глобуса кто-то будто нарочно водрузил фигурку ворона… впрочем, аисты и вороны тут были везде. На старых креслах со сгоревшей обивкой сидели их плюшевые фигурки, стойку регистрации «охраняли» две медных, и картины с ними висели на почерневших и оборванных обоях.

И это были странные картины. Аисты на каждой из них изображались мультяшно-уродливыми — с выпученными глазами, растрёпанными перьями и маленькими усохшими головками, тогда как вороны на первых полотнах были нарисованы преувеличенно прекрасными, но от картины к картине менялись, становясь не просто страшными — мерзкими. И чем дальше в глубь комнаты уходили изображения, тем меньше в них оставалось от птиц и больше появлялось от обезьян: крылья превращались в нелепо огромные руки, тела вытягивались, а клювы…

— Отель «Дит»: наша адская безвкусица вас убьёт, — буркнул Штефан, пробираясь между стульями к стойке регистрации. Та оказалась завалена хламом даже больше, чем вся остальная комната, и чтобы отыскать звонок, пришлось потратить несколько минут. Он нашёлся среди толпы деревянных безликих куколок в разноцветных костюмах. — Что за безумный ублюдок здесь заправляет?

— Доброй ночи, герр Музиоль.

Когда из темноты за стойкой вынырнул грациозный управляющий в строгом деловом костюме, палец Штефана застыл над кнопкой, так и не коснувшись её. «Откуда он знает моё имя?» — мелькнула мысль, а человек будто услышал это и обворожительно улыбнулся, опираясь на тот крохотный кусочек стойки, что был свободен от вещей

— Не могу поверить, что это именно вы, знаменитый Деро Гои, фронтмен группы Умф. Имел удовольствие видеть вас в Нью-Йорке и оба ваших альбома заслушал уже до дыр. А вы помните меня?

Штефан попытался улыбнуться в ответ — но даже сам почувствовал, насколько натянуто это вышло. Увы, чем дольше он смотрел на управляющего, тем больше убеждался, что такого человека он бы запомнил точно.

Определить, сколько ему лет, наверное, не смог бы даже самый умный сыщик. В золотисто-рыжем ёжике волос не было ни одного седого или крашеного, щёки, шея и руки были гладкими, но морщины на лбу и «птички» в уголках глаз наводили на мысли, что мужчине давно уже не тридцать. Выражение его лица могло бы быть дружелюбным и милым, но от издевательской улыбки, змеящейся на тонких губах и недоброго холодного взгляда светло-голубых глаз, всё внутри переворачивалось. С трудом переборов желание презрительно сморщиться, Штефан процедил сквозь зубы:

— Рад, что вам нравится моё творчество. Вы хорошо говорите по-немецки.  
— Обязанность, — голос управляющего был приятным и мягким, как мурлыканье сытого кота. — Сюда прибывают многие, и я должен угодить всем. Не хочу хвастать, но этот отель — легендарное место, наверное, такое же известное, как озеро Бодом или даже как Джонстаун.  
— Массовыми смертями?*** — усмехнулся Штефан, и во взгляде собеседника мелькнуло что-то хищное.  
— Да, вы совершенно правы, — начал он так медоточиво, как будто только и ждал этого вопроса. — Здесь был большой пожар — видите ли, прежний владелец отеля съехал с катушек и поджёг себя и своих постояльцев заодно. Ну, вы же знаете, как внезапно человек может сойти с ума, не так ли?

Прищурившись, управляющий взглянул на Штефана — но тот ничем не выдал своего гнева, и ему ничего не оставалось, как продолжить рассказывать:

— Никто не знает, почему он это сделал, но я думаю, что всё было так: этот благонравный и трудолюбивый семьянин прочитал как-то раз «Божественную комедию» и захотел проверить, так ли всё устроено в Аду на самом деле… И в одну прекрасную ночь, такую, как эта, он запер все двери, облил свою стойку бензином и поджёг. А потом побежал в кухню, включил все плиты и зажёг последнюю в своей жизни спичку… — он сделал вид, будто подносит к уху спичечный коробок и вынимает что-то. — Чирк… пшшш… и потом — бум! Феноменальный фейерверк! Всё пламя ада в одной комнате сразу! У-у-у…

Мужчина прикрыл глаза, помавая пальцами по воздуху — от сказанных слов он явно испытывал удовольствие.

— Несчастные люди, проснувшись, поняли, что оказались в огненной ловушке, но выхода у них уже не было. В панике они выпрыгивали из окон, пытались прорваться к выходу сквозь огонь — и те, кому повезло выжить, падали и догорали уже во дворе. Вы видели газон? Я запомнил, где лежали тела, и с тех пор постоянно выжигаю траву на тех местах. И обои в приёмной те самые, что были тогда, и часть старой мебели и предметов, которым повезло уцелеть, я тоже перенёс сюда. Знаете, такая своеобразная дань усопшим…

Штефан отпрянул, едва поборов желание врезать подонку — а тот, прочитав всё по его лицу, цинично процедил:

— Считаете меня безумным? А людям это нравится… Они обожают смаковать истории о крови и трупах, представлять, как кто-то страдает и корчится в огне, и самое главное — они рады, потому что думают, что никогда не умрут. Нет! Кто угодно, только не они. Они не будут гореть в огне, не будут рыдать от страха, зажатые в искорёженном такси, не умрут под капельницами, корчась от диких болей, которые никакой морфий заглушить уже не в состоянии. Нет, с ними такого не будет...

Управляющий резко выпрямился, поднимаясь со своего места, и игра теней превратила его ухмыляющееся лицо в злобную клоунскую маску с пустыми провалами вместо глаз:

— Зачем ходить к врачам, если ты молод, красив и твоя музыкальная группа только-только начала добиваться успеха? Ну подумаешь, нестерпимые головные боли. С кем не бывает. Зачем слушать друзей, лучше врать им, что всё прекрасно, каждую минуту боясь упасть на сцене из-за того, что зрение внезапно пропадёт. Чего бояться, если ты бессмертен… ровно до тех пор, пока молчаливый спутник, дышащий тебе в спину каждую минуту, не спустит курок… Это смерть, Штефан, твоя смерть…

От последних слов подкосились ноги и пересохло во рту. Штефан ухватился за стойку, пытаясь не упасть, а в голове пульсировало лишь паническое: «Как? Как  _он_ узнал?»  
  
— Герр Музиоль, — мурлыкнул управляющий, вновь опираясь на стойку, — я вас напугал? Прошу прощения, когда вы пришли, я как раз размышлял о жизни и смерти. За час до вашего прибытия по радио сообщили об автомобильной катастрофе в Хельсинки — водитель рейсового автобуса уснул за рулём, выехал на встречную полосу и протаранил несколько машин. И столько людей погибло…

Он глубоко и печально вздохнул, потупив глаза. Этот жест был таким же показным и лживым, как и все его слова — впрочем, Штефану это уже надоело:

— Не хотелось бы отвлекать вас от ваших важных дел, — начал он, стараясь говорить самым приятным голосом, — но не могли бы вы мне показать, где здесь у вас телефон? Понимаете, произошла какая-то ошибка, и я оказался там, где не должен был, и мне нужно позвонить моим…  
— Друзьям? — перебил его мужчина и рассмеялся. — Не думаю, что у вас это получится. Надвигается большая буря, и даже если вам повезёт до кого-то дозвониться, вы не сможете уехать. Вокзал не откроется, пока погода не поменяется, да и выходить на улицу я бы вам тоже не советовал. Возьмите ключи от номера, отдохните, а потом…  
— Спасибо за заботу, — Штефан чувствовал, что от фальшивой улыбочки у него вот-вот расколется лицо, — но мне просто нужен телефон.  
— Как угодно, если вы мне не верите. По коридору налево.

С большим трудом обнаружив телефон (везде, кроме приёмной зоны, было темно, как в могиле), Штефан понял, что управляющий не врал: в трубке слышались лишь частые короткие гудки. Видимо, леденящий ветер действительно был предвестником бури, и связь барахлила во всём городе.

Чертыхнувшись, он отбросил трубку, не особо заботясь о том, куда она упадёт, и повернул назад. Управляющий уже ждал его — непостижимо быстро убрав весь хлам со стола, он деловито шелестел страницами большой тетради.

— Итак, герр Музиоль, — начал он, издевательски выделяя слово «герр», — какой номер желаете получить?  
— Какой угодно, — буркнул Штефан, едва не добавив: «А что, у вас даже люксы есть?» Мужчина сурово нахмурился:  
— Нет-нет, так дела не делаются. Я забочусь о том, чтобы все в нашем отеле получили то, чего желают. В конце концов, никто не приходит сюда просто так. Так ответьте мне, что вам нужно? Чего хотите вы?

Этот идиотский вопрос стал последней каплей — и Штефан рявкнул, окончательно потеряв терпение:

— Просто дайте мне чёртов номер и катитесь куда подальше! Вы — придурок!

Фраза вызвала у управляющего такой жуткий хохот, что тот буквально согнулся пополам, стуча ладонью по тетради. Отсмеявшись, он поднял голову, утирая слёзы смеха, и выдавил:

— Как вы сказали, «чёртов номер»? М-м, поразительно, прекрасно, надо это запомнить! Знаете, — он изящным движением пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы, — каждый номер здесь можно так назвать — хотя, вы и сами всё поймёте очень скоро. И раз уж вы не желаете ничего решать, то…

На разлинованной странице внезапно появилась пара игральных костей, которые мужчина быстро сгрёб в кулак, потряс и бросил на тетрадь. Два и три. Штефан едва успел заметить цифры, как кости исчезли и на их месте возник ключ с пластмассовой биркой.

— Второй этаж, номер двадцать три, — сухо изрёк управляющий, не давая ему времени даже удивиться. — Лифт в любой момент может застрять, идите по лестнице. Ах да, — он подсунул ему под нос тетрадь и ткнул пальцем в две колонки, — подпишите здесь и здесь. Простая формальность. Не прикасайтесь к паукам на стенах и не бойтесь детей. Это их злит.  
— Что? — не понял Штефан, но ручка будто сама легла в ладонь, и рука черкнула подпись в нужном месте. Тетрадь захлопнулась и тут же пропала, а управляющий ехидно ухмыльнулся напоследок и произнёс, прежде чем исчезнуть в темноте:  
— Кстати, я предпочитаю, чтобы меня называли Марко.

 

Поднимаясь по слабо освещённой лестнице, Штефан бубнил под нос все известные ему проклятия, адресуя их то Марко, то бывшему смотрителю отеля: перед глазами стояло объятое пламенем здание и тела, догорающие на газоне. И — то ли из-за этого, то ли из-за рассказа Марко, — он чувствовал запах гари, идущий отовсюду. И чем выше он поднимался, тем сильнее тот становился. Почему? Почему он вообще потащился в этот отель, а не остался на вокзале?

К счастью, второй этаж был настолько обычным, насколько это можно было вообще себе представить. Гладкий алый ковёр-дорожка, прижатый к полу железными спицами, круглые плафоны под потолком, пышные диффенбахии в глиняных горшках, дешёвая обшивка на стенах, имитирующая то ли дерево, то ли непонятно что. И тишина, нарушаемая разве что мирным бурчанием из-за дверей — кто-то из постояльцев не спал. Штефан поудобнее перехватил рюкзак на плече и двинулся по коридору, разыскивая двадцать третий номер.

Первый. Двенадцатый. Одна тысяча четыреста восьмой… что? Третий, девятый, сороковой… Разъярившись, он уже готов был бухнуть кулаком в первую попавшуюся дверь, но внимание отвлёк звук шагов с лестницы.

Почему-то в памяти всплыли слова Марко о пауках… Какого же размера этот, если он шагает, как человек? Штефан сжался, готовый убегать — и с облегчением выдохнул, увидев, как в коридор, боязливо прижимая что-то к груди, вошла худенькая миловидная девушка.

Впрочем, когда она приблизилась, облегчение уступило место другому чувству. Едва достающая Штефану до плеча, девушка не выглядела хрупкой и милой худышкой — она была до того костлявой, что любой, увидев её, спросил бы, каким чудом в этом теле ещё теплится жизнь. Паучьи кисти, на которых можно было пересчитать все сосуды, едва виднелись под мешковатым свитером, надетым, судя по всему, на два платья. Белые всклокоченные волосы казались безжизненными, а ноги тряслись — от слабости девочку качало, как моряка на палубе. Бесцветные глаза, которые одни только и было видно на мучнисто-белом лице, блестели лихорадочным вожделением — к груди анорексичка прижимала огромный копчёный окорок, толщиной, наверное, с трёх таких же, как она. Напевая что-то про себя, она шагала, не видя дороги — и Штефан уже хотел подойти и спросить, не нужна ли ей помощь, как вдруг девушка остановилась и, вперившись в него взглядом, чётко произнесла по-английски:

— Кровавый дождь.  
— Что? — буркнул он сердито: потустороннего бреда с него на сегодня хватило. Но того, что произошло дальше, он не предвидел.

Выронив окорок, девчонка метнулась к нему с быстротой молнии и, оскалившись, зашипела:

— Мясо, мясо… Кровавый дождь, мальчик, кровавый дождь… давай потанцуем под ним, пока не начнётся… бойня! Пока черви не придут пожирать наше мясо… мясо, мясо… дай мне мяса, дай, дай, я хочу есть!

Визжа, как гарпия, она вцепилась в ворот его футболки и принялась раздирать его тонкими пальчиками. Штефан в ужасе отпихнул её — она отлетела, как перышко, и упала рядом со своим окороком, запутавшись в ворохе тряпок. Но это была лишь минутная победа — ухватив кусок мяса, как неандерталец дубинку, девчонка вновь ринулась в его сторону, вопя: «Моё мясо!» Он рванул с места, всем телом навалился на первую попавшуюся дверь, нырнул в спасительный проём и прижался к двери, не давая открыть её снаружи. «БАХ! БАХ!» — послышалось оттуда, и Штефану внезапно захотелось ржать во весь голос: он представил, как худощавый скелет долбит по дереву ногой несчастной индюшки. Но вот где-то отворилась дверь, удары резко прекратились, послышались истерические женские крики, и кто-то швырнул что-то на пол.

Он опустился на колени, хихикая, как безумный — и только боль от впившегося в ладонь ключа отрезвила. Нужно было продолжать искать номер… но выходить в коридор, где, вполне возможно, ещё продолжала бродить эта ненормальная со своей ногой, не хотелось. Впрочем, кажется, там было тихо — будто безумный отель затаился, подзуживая его вновь испытать судьбу.

В двери по счастью оказался ключ — и Штефан провернул его пару раз, запираясь. Хотелось сесть на кровать и отдышаться… и тут его сердце вновь пропустило пару ударов.

На кровати лежало яйцо… хотя, скорее, кокон. Но не успел Штефан, вспомнив все три фильма про Чужого, вынести дверь, спасаясь в коридор, как он зашевелился, и в луче света показалось нежное лицо — а за ним шея и худенькие плечи. Светловолосый паренёк, почти подросток, настороженно смотрел из складок одеяла, за которое цеплялся, как за щит, и, не разглядев ничего, жалобно и испуганно спросил:

— Kuka on täällä? ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ад I. 61-67.  
> ** Кто ты? (нем.)  
> *** Имеются в виду резонансное убийство трёх человек на озере Бодом в 1960 году и коллективное самоубийство сектантов в Джонстауне в 1978.  
> **** Кто здесь? (фин.)
> 
> Внимание! В повествовании присутствуют персонажи из игры Downfall 2016: Джо и Айви Дэвис. Заметного влияния на судьбы центральных персонажей они не оказывают, появляются в качестве камео на недолгое время — поэтому я не считаю нужным добавлять в шапку фандом игры, чтобы не обманывать людей, которые могут прийти читать произведение ради Джо и Айви.


	3. Здесь все говорят по-немецки

_«...Я увожу к отверженным селеньям,  
Я увожу сквозь вековечный стон,  
Я увожу к погибшим поколеньям.  
  
Был правдою мой зодчий вдохновлен:  
Я высшей силой, полнотой всезнанья  
И первою любовью сотворён.  
  
Входящие, оставьте упованья!»*_

  
  
  
Штефан и сам не понимал, что им двигало в эти минуты. Инстинкт самосохранения истошно орал: «Беги, пока не поздно!» — а он вместо этого приблизился к кровати, склонился к испуганному парнишке, затаившемуся в одеялах, и улыбнулся ему. Почему? Может быть, он уже понял, что тот — не злобное порождение отеля, а такой же заблудившийся путник. А может, потому, что в его лице было что-то неуловимо знакомое и родное. Он очень напоминал подростка-Крэпа: те же растрёпанные соломенные волосы, робкий голос, цыплячья шея и острые запястные косточки под тонкой кожей. Да, парнишка выглядел почти как Крэп — вот только глаза…  
  
В них было столько отчаяния и тоски, что у Штефана сжалось сердце. Он знал — так смотрит человек, осознавший, что стоит у края могилы. Его отец в свои последние дни тоже вглядывался в знакомые лица с безмолвной мольбой: спасите, найдите лекарство, вылечите меня, мне больно!  
И это было жутко. Но вдвойне жутко было видеть такой взгляд у молодого парня, почти подростка. Неужели и  _он_  тоже?  
  
«А как ты думаешь, дорогуша, — противный голос вернулся из глубин подсознания, — что видит этот мальчишка в тебе, интересно?»  
  
Ответ пришёл в ту же секунду. Паренек немного наклонил голову в сторону, слабо улыбнулся и прошептал со слезами в голосе:  
  
— Олави…  
  
Штефан не представлял, что значит это «Олави» — но понял, что не желает этого знать, когда узкая ладонь легла на его щеку, а тонкие пальцы дотронулись до виска. Ласкающая прохлада чужого прикосновения разлилась по коже, просочилась сквозь поры… и докучливая боль, сверлящая череп, стала затихать. Паренёк ещё нежно говорил что-то по-фински, то ли уговаривая, то ли умоляя, но Штефану было почти всё равно. Впервые за столько дней мучений ему полегчало без таблеток.  
  
— Кто ты? — выдохнул он, склоняясь к мальчишке. Тот с криком отпрянул — и порывисто сжал кулаки.  
— Нет, нет, прости, прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть! — отскочив на два шага назад, Штефан поднял обе ладони вверх. — Я не опасен! Я… такой же, как ты! Видишь?  
  
Уголки губ паренька опустились, лицо приняло прежнее тоскливое выражение, а руки бессильно опустились на одеяло. Тяжело вздохнув, он процедил с обидой и горечью:  
  
— Muukalainen.**  
— Эй, — миролюбиво произнёс Штефан, — я не понимаю по-фински.  
  
Он почти смеялся над собой: самое время изображать туриста-иностранца! Осталось только спросить, как пройти в музей!  
  
— Ты… вы… уходить, — нетвёрдо забормотал парнишка. «Гора с плеч, — подумал Штефан, — кажется, он знает немецкий. Надеюсь, не на уровне «руки вверх» и «доброе утро»…»  
— Я не хотел никого беспокоить, прошу прощения, — учтиво начал он, на всякий случай отходя от кровати ещё немного, — но на меня напали в коридоре. Я решил посидеть тут, пока опасность не минует. Можно?  
  
При слове «опасность» парнишка дёрнулся — и на мгновение Штефану показалось, что он хочет вскочить с места, но вместо этого тот спокойно сел в постели, поправил одеяло, накидывая его на плечи, и уставился куда-то в стену за плечом Штефана. Что значил этот странный жест?  
  
— Можно спросить тебя? — осторожно произнёс Штефан. Парень помотал головой — и он укусил сам себя за язык, вспомнив, что финны не любят панибратского обращения. — Можно… поговорить с вами?  
  
Тот неопределённо повёл плечами. Штефан решил, что это значит «да».  
  
— Вы тоже приезжий, как и я?  
  
Кивок.  
  
— Давно вы здесь?  
  
Молчание.  
  
— С вами… — он напрягся, думая, как же сформулировать вопрос получше, чтобы не испугать собеседника раньше времени, — что-то случалось, пока вы здесь жили?  
  
Парень быстро осмотрел комнату, будто проверяя, не подслушивает ли кто. Перевёл взгляд на него. Уже набрал воздуха в грудь, словно собираясь что-то сказать — но смолчал. Это насторожило. Боится? Или не хочет пугать? Штефан принялся лихорадочно перебирать варианты, думая, что спросить, чтобы узнать больше, но ничего стоящего не придумывалось, и он решил действовать напролом:  
  
— Я могу остаться до утра? — и в порыве внезапного вдохновения добавил: — Мне страшно сейчас выходить.  
  
Никакого ответа. «Что ж, — мелькнуло в голове, — кажется, это не со всеми работает».  
  
— Тогда… Тогда знаете, я пойду, — он нарочито медленно развернулся к двери. — Не буду вам мешать, приятного отдыха. Простите, что разбудил.  
— Нет!  
  
Этот дикий вопль был такой неожиданностью, что Штефан подскочил на месте. Ошарашенный, он уставился на парнишку, который будто застыл, ринувшись к нему: рот полуоткрыт, пальцы на вытянутых руках растопырены — схватить, удержать, остановить, пока не поздно! — а в глазах плещется дикий ужас.  
Немая сцена продолжалась всего несколько мгновений, но, опомнившись, Штефан почувствовал, как всё внутри мелко трясётся. Чёрт! Чего он испугался, мальчишки, который просто крикнул «Нет»?  
  
— Вы можете остаться, — пробормотал тот, опуская голову, словно стыдясь своих слов. — Там и правда… сейчас опасно. Так что, если вам захочется… садитесь… э-эм, пожалуйста.  
— Спасибо, — неловко буркнул Штефан, опускаясь на пол в изножье кровати. Парнишка улёгся обратно на подушку, по-видимому, очень довольный собой, и укутался в тряпичный кокон. — И можете не обращаться ко мне на «вы», я ещё не такой старый.  
  
Эта небольшая шутка не произвела никакого эффекта — и Штефану пришлось признать своё поражение. Разговорить парнишку ему не удалось — спасибо, что тот хотя бы разрешил остаться. Судя по его реакции, по коридору ночами гуляло кое-что пострашнее девочек с окороками. Если бы Штефан только мог узнать, что…  
  
Воображение услужливо подсунуло Фредди Крюгера.  
  
«Хорошо что я бросил учёбу, психолог был бы из меня хреновый», — Штефан вытянул ноги, устраиваясь поудобнее, и снял с плеч рюкзак. Ночь обещала быть долгой, сна после всего пережитого не было ни в одном глазу. Чем же занять себя до утра?  
  
Он задумался. Где-то в самом низу рюкзака лежала его тетрадь c наработками и книга Данте… впрочем, даже если бы он смог их достать, в такой темноте всё равно невозможно было что-то написать или прочесть. От нечего делать он принялся осматривать комнату — но смотреть было особо не на что. Стул, стол, тумбочка, кровать. Ни одной картины, ни одного зеркала на стене, никаких живых растений. Чисто, пусто и неуютно.  
  
«Прямо как в больничной палате», — невесело усмехнулся Штефан. На мгновение даже показалось, что откуда-то потянуло запахом лекарств и эфира, а уши заполнил противный писк какого-то аппарата и шум мехов.  
  
«Ну и срань! — он помотал головой, чтобы избавиться от навязчивых галлюцинаций. — Надо умыться, может, полегчает».  
  
Он попытался встать, неловко махнул рукой, задел что-то рядом — и это что-то шмякнулось на него, мягко ударив по темечку.  
  
— А-а-а!  
— Эй! — выкрикнул из темноты мальчишка, подскакивая на кровати. — Не трогать! Оставь! Брось!  
— Прошу прощения, — язвительно процедил Штефан, потирая ушибленное место. Пытаясь рассмотреть, что же на него упало, он притянул к себе поближе какой-то несуразно длинный рюкзак из плотной гладкой ткани. Но когда он полностью его ощупал, то застыл, поражённый и ошарашенный.  
  
«Рюкзак» оказался чехлом от гитары. Простой акустической гитары, такой же, какая была и у него когда-то — и которую он так возненавидел, что при первой же возможности сплавил другу. Значит, парнишка музыкант? Прекрасно!  
  
— Не надо беспокоиться, — Штефан поднялся на ноги и с осторожностью поднял чехол за лямки: всё же чужое имущество надо беречь, — я сам музыкант, я знаю, как с этим обращаться. Я просто перенесу её поближе, идёт? Чтобы больше не падала.  
  
Молчание. Это даже разозлило — ну неужели нельзя ответить хоть что-нибудь? Точь-в-точь Крэп — сидит, молчит, и попробуй пойми, что он на самом деле задумал!  
  
Щемящая жалость проклюнулась где-то в середине груди. Крэп, Флюкс, как они там сейчас? Он даже не успел отзвониться и сказать, что с ним всё хорошо, а что они теперь подумают? Что он запил и загулял им назло… да, загулял бы, если бы только можно было… если бы, если…  
  
Он будто воочию увидел крохотную кухню, освещённая одной-единственной висячей лампочкой, тлеющую сигарету в собственных пальцах и славную здоровую герань на облупившемся подоконнике. Кто её к ним притащил? Одна из подружек, но его или Крэпа, Штефан уже не помнил. Наверное, Крэпа — это же он с истовой фанатичностью, достойной лучшего применения, опекал этот цветок. Ради девчонки, как глупо… Или он за ним ухаживал, потому что его мать растила такие? Или просто хотел оживить их холостяцкую берлогу? Неважно. Штефан тогда засунул окурок в поддон горшка — хотел позлить друга, потому что сам был зол до крайности.  
  
  
— Ты опять?  
  
Он докуривал третью, когда Крэп-таки появился на кухне. Растрепанный, как обычно, с воротником рубашки, торчащим из-под свитера. Штефана отец просто убил бы за такой вид — но за Крэпом всегда присматривала мамочка.  
  
— Ты же обещал, что бросишь, — в голосе друга слышалось неподдельное беспокойство, — а сам…  
  
«Мало ли что я там на ком обещал», — захотелось съязвить в ответ, но вместо этого Штефан отвернулся к окну и недовольно буркнул:  
  
— Он умер. В хосписе. Сегодня. Похороны двадцать второго.  
— Поедешь?  
  
Штефан ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Он твой отец, пойми это. Он воспитал тебя, он во всем себе отказывал, чтобы вы с братом ни в чём не нуждались. Он был достойным…  
— Ублюдком! — оборвал его Штефан, раздражаясь. — Если бы не он, у меня была бы мать! Ты, — он резко обернулся к Крэпу, — много знаешь таких семей, в которых женщины убегают из дома и больше не возвращаются?  
  
      Друг стушевался, опустив голову, и он не стал его добивать, рассказывая обо всём: о скандалах за закрытыми дверями, об угрозах отца, о том, как мама из-за этого впадала в «эпизоды»… Он посчитал, что разговор окончен — и удивился, когда Крэп снова открыл рот:  
  
— Ты собираешься к врачу?  
  
«Начинается!» — Штефан скривился:  
  
— Нет, у меня нет времени, — затушив сигарету о горшок, он попытался было выйти из кухни, но друг задержал его. — Что? Я за пепельницей.  
  
Взгляд Крэпа похолодел, а из голоса пропали участливые нотки — теперь в каждом его слове сквозил гнев:  
  
— Чем это таким важным ты в последнее время занят, что даже забыл о своём здоровье? Флюкс договаривается со своими родителями, они записывают тебя на приём, а ты…  
— А я еду в Хельсинки, — отбрил Штефан, скидывая его руку со своего плеча. Он уже ругался с Флюксом по этому поводу и не хотел начинать всё снова. — Родственники мамы живут сейчас там, у них остались её письма, я хотел…  
— Твоя мать хотела бы, чтоб ты умер в двадцать три?! — Крэп сорвался на крик, и Штефан взорвался. Рассвирепев, он с силой отпихнул друга от себя и рявкнул:  
— Не смей говорить о ней, кусок дерьма!  
  
Он ждал, что за такие слова друг бросится на него с кулаками, но тот отвернулся, отряхнул одежду и поплёлся к раковине. Прежде чем включить воду, Крэп хмуро взглянул на него и процедил:  
  
— Роб был прав, ты слушаешь и слышишь только себя.  
  
  
«А ты, конечно, нет!» — Штефан шумно выдохнул. Зачем придумывать запоздалые аргументы в пустоту, если в тот день всё закончилось ничем? Он просто ушёл из квартиры. Сбежал от неудобных вопросов, от своих проблем, от друзей. И теперь стоит, как идиот, посреди чужой комнаты, и держит в руках чужую гитару…  
  
Поспешно прислонив инструмент к тумбочке, Штефан обернулся на парнишку. Тот сидел в постели, смотрел на него, не отрываясь — свет фонаря отражался в широко распахнутых глазах, — и молчал. Всё ещё молчал.  
  
«Придурок», — вертелось на языке, но хамить без повода не хотелось. Поэтому он просто отошёл от кровати и уселся на своё место, положив подбородок на колени и прикрыв глаза. Хорошо бы поспать. Забыться, провалившись в обманчиво-приятную тишину. Не видеть зла, не слышать его, не говорить… Хотя, кажется, там была ещё и четвёртая обезьяна?  
  
— Вы учились в консерватории?  
  
Штефан встрепенулся. Заговори дверь или стена, он и то был бы удивлён меньше.  
  
— Нет, не учился. А что?  
— Тогда почему вы называете себя музыкантом?  
  
Этот вопрос был задан с каким-то нахальным вызовом (хотя, возможно, Штефан просто слышал то, что сам хотел слышать) — и он его принял:  
  
— Я называю себя музыкантом, потому что занимаюсь музыкой. И мне это нравится. Или все музыканты непременно должны иметь консерваторское образование?  
— Сейчас — да.  
  
Штефан негодующе фыркнул — издевается, что ли? Но, судя по тону, паренёк был абсолютно серьёзен. И это разозлило ещё больше.  
  
— Не знаю, как ты, — язвительно процедил он, — а я знаю множество великих музыкантов, которые не учились в консерваториях, и тем не менее…  
— Они не великие.  
  
Штефан рывком повернулся к собеседнику, набрал воздуха в грудь, готовясь выдать пламенную речь, подкрепленную сотней аргументов, — а тот сидел, не шевелясь, и смотрел на него, чуть наклонив голову влево. И, кажется, усмехался. Это почему-то рассмешило, и Штефан спросил, уже без гнева:  
  
— А ты сам учился в консерватории, великий музыкант?  
  
Паренёк съежился, втянул шею, опустил голову, закрылся, и стал совсем маленьким, беспомощным и жалким. От этого Штефану стало мучительно неловко — неужели попал в больное место? Вот чёрт!  
  
— Нет… — в голосе мальчишки слышались слёзы и какая-то совсем недавняя, но смертельная обида. — En koskaan… ei…***  
— Ладно, ладно, ты только не расстраивайся! — с досадой произнёс Штефан. — Это неважно, я тебе уже говорил! Можно стать великим и без консерваторий!  
«И я — точно стану!» — добавил он про себя.  
  
Кровать скрипнула: парнишка вылез из-под одеяла и переполз на другую сторону, положив ноги на подушку, а подбородок — на спинку. Штефан удивился, но говорить ничего не стал. Ждал, что будет дальше.  
  
— Как вас… м-м… тебя зовут? — спросил он так тихо, что конец предложения Штефан буквально додумал за него. — Как тебя зовут?  
— Деро Гои, — без колебаний ответил Штефан. — Да-да, тот самый. Автографов не даю. Только если очень попросишь. Целовать тебя тоже не буду, вначале на ужин пригласи.  
  
Парнишка шокированно уставился на него, склонил голову вправо, потом влево, похлопал глазами, и наконец выдал:  
  
— Это шутка такая?  
«Сообразительный малый», — Штефан подарил ему самую очаровательную из своих улыбок и дружелюбно сказал:  
  
— Ага. Видишь ли, я знаменитость. У меня есть собственная группа. Умф, ты должен был слышать.  
— Умф? Такое слово есть?  
— Есть. А тебя как зовут?  
  
По тяжёлому вздоху в ответ Штефан понял — паренёк ждал, что этот вопрос не будет задан вообще. Запустив пальцы в длинные светлые волосы, он поскрёб затылок и неуверенно выдохнул:  
  
— Олли.  
— А полное как? Оливер?  
— Полное никак. Просто «Олли».  
  
Заурядное имечко, подумалось Штефану.  
  
— Что ж, вот и познакомились, «просто Олли», — он протянул руку, и парень слабо пожал её. — Есть хочешь? У меня есть печенье… — он задумался, вспоминая, что положил в рюкзак, — или нет. По-моему, я его уже съел давно.  
  
Пересохшие губы Олли тронула слабая улыбка.  
  
— Хотя, подожди, — Штефан притянул к себе рюкзак, — у меня есть вода. Будешь?  
  
Олли помотал головой:  
  
— Не надо, спасибо.  
— Дело твоё, — он окинул взглядом его субтильную фигуру. Вся одежда с чужого плеча: рубашка больше размера на три, джинсы держатся только на ремне, — но чистая и аккуратная. Носки одинаковые и без дырок.  
  
«Наверное, он из детского дома или из бедной семьи», — рассудил Штефан. Но спросить ничего не успел — Олли заговорил первым:  
  
— Почему ты здесь?  
— Ну… — он с усмешкой почесал затылок. — Одна ненормальная девица с окороком погналась за мной, и я…  
— Нет, — перебил паренёк, — почему ты здесь, в отеле?  
— Гхм… — Штефан почувствовал, как уши и щёки начинают гореть — если сейчас он расскажет всё, как было, его, чего доброго, посчитают психом. Но врать не хотелось. — Я проснулся в поезде, который ехал непонятно куда. И контролёр сказал мне выходить.  
  
Веки Олли дрогнули. Он ещё раз оглянулся, вздохнул — но всё-таки решился задать вопрос:  
  
— Контролёр был похож на сову?  
  
В комнате повисло молчание. Штефан смотрел на Олли, не отрываясь, и в глубине его глаз будто воочию видел всё то, что пережил сам: вот худенький мальчишка с гитарой за плечами в ужасе выскакивает из окутанной туманом электрички, вот он стучит в запертые двери вокзала, вот плетётся по улице, шарахаясь от каждой тени, вот управляющий, сверкая глазами, подсовывает ему тетрадь и учтиво улыбается…  
  
— Я не знаю, что это вообще за город… — Олли заговорил, и его голос дрожал. — Я просто побежал, когда увидел, что у контролёра совиная голова… А потом нашёл бумажку в кармане… и…  
— А вместе с бумажкой был и проспект с адресом отеля «Дит»? — подсказал Штефан. Олли деревянно кивнул. — Не бойся, я не считаю тебя психом. У меня было так же.  
— Хорошо, — едва слышно проговорил парнишка. Судя по всему, он явно хотел снова лечь и зарыться в одеяло — но Штефан не собирался сдаваться так легко:  
— Что ты знаешь об этом отеле, Олли? — тихо и вкрадчиво заговорил он. — Что здесь происходит, чего ты так боишься? Что за существа здесь жи...  
— Не знаю! — Олли ринулся вперёд, срываясь на крик. — Я не знаю, почему эти птицы меня прес… — он закашлялся, подавившись воздухом. — Из… вините. Я хотел бы помочь, но я ничего не знаю!  
— Ничего, — хмуро бросил Штефан, вспомнив о собственном сне. — Я прошу прощения, я не должен был об этом спрашивать. Я просто…  
  
Острая боль шилом пронзила висок — он согнулся, не договорив. Тихий стон против воли сорвался с губ — и Олли встрепенулся, подпрыгивая на кровати:  
  
— Деро, всё в порядке? Может, вам прилечь?  
  
Штефан до предела стиснул зубы — череп, кажется, расходился по швам.  
  
— Заткнись… Олли… — каждое слово бомбой разрывалось внутри головы, а темнота вокруг дрожала. Да чем он это заслужил?!  
  
Где-то далеко, будто в другой Вселенной, скрипнула кровать, что-то прошуршало по полу — и холодные пальцы снова коснулись его пылающих висков, массируя и растирая. Или ему это показалось?  
  
— Олли…  
— Ничего… Ничего, — бормотал кто-то рядом. — У моей мамы тоже часто болела голова. Это не страшно. Всё пройдёт. Ничего…  
— Всё пройдёт… — беспомощно шептал Штефан. — Хорошо бы…  
  
  
Снаружи бушевала буря. И в вое ветра почему-то слышался звон колоколов и скорбное гудение церковного органа. Может быть, отель снова «развлекался», создавая миражи, а может, на Штефана просто так подействовал текст «Божественной комедии» и едва сереющая темнота за окном. Дождливые дни всегда вызывали у него ассоциации с похоронами.  
  
_«Пламенеющий город Дит — цитадель из металла и камней. Здесь царит неизбывная скорбь, а в горящих гробницах томятся еретики и лжеучители всех мастей. Переход к седьмому кругу ограждён зловонной пропастью. Стражи — Эринии…»_  
  
Написав эти слова, Штефан отложил ручку и задумался. Эриний он здесь пока что не видел — а вот еретика одного заметил. Или двух? Он вспомнил историю полоумного смотрителя, и в голове возник логичный вопрос: «А почему бы, собственно, и нет? Охваченные пламенем стены, заживо сгорающие люди... Может быть, этого и хотел смотритель — превратить свой отель в «Дит», а чокнутый Марко исполнил его мечту…»  
  
Он подул на пальцы, думая о том, что для объятого пламенем адского города здесь чертовски холодно. Как этот парнишка вообще живёт в этом номере и до сих пор не заработал пневмонию?  
  
Штефан оглянулся на Олли. Тот спал, свернувшись калачиком, и это была бы умильная картина, если бы не его искажённое лицо, сжатые кулаки и дёргающиеся ресницы — будто он силился открыть глаза, но что-то неведомое не давало ему этого сделать. Штефан вспомнил, как очнулся утром, укрытый его одеялом — и почувствовал что-то среднее между досадой и жалостью.  
  
Осторожно, стараясь не слишком шаркать ногами, он приблизился к кровати и погладил плечо Олли. Тот чутко вздохнул, завозился, прячась под одеяло, как улитка в раковину — Штефан покачал головой и убрал руку  
  
«Что совершил ты? — думал он, глядя на страдальческую гримасу спящего. — Курил травку втайне от родителей или баловался с собственным другом вместо того, чтобы гулять с девчонками? В любом случае, — на ум пришли собственные «приключения» в БДСМ-клубе, — ни первое, ни второе — не такие уж большие грехи. А может, ты убийца, Олли? Может, ты случайно придушил свою подружку во время любовных игр? Потому что мой собственный опыт говорит, что милые большеглазые мальчики с золотыми волосами никогда не сбегают из дома просто так».  
  
— Мама… — простонал Олли сквозь сон. И Штефан вздрогнул, будто его полоснули ножом — до того беззащитно и жалобно прозвучал этот зов.  
  
«Не моё дело!» — отмахнулся он, отворачиваясь. Какая разница, за что страдает какой-то незнакомый мальчишка? У него есть более важное занятие, чем жалеть кого попало!  
  
Он раз за разом перечитывал главу, пока не убедился: Дит в «Комедии» имеет с этим Дитом настолько мало общего, насколько это вообще возможно. Злясь на самого себя, Штефан захлопнул книгу и сунул в рюкзак. Хватит с него мистических бредней, это всего лишь обычный отель. Да, старый, да, горел, да, идиот-управляющий. И что? Странным звукам есть объяснение — где-то под потолком, очевидно, висит радио. Что же до парада теней на улице… должно быть, выпрыгивая из поезда он здорово приложился головой об асфальт. Ну, а сны… это просто сны.  
  
Он почти машинально нащупав под рубашкой медальон и вздрогнул. Боже, да что он делает здесь? Ему нужно ехать в Хельсинки, нужно прочитать письма матери, нужно понять, куда она могла уехать! Он должен её найти!  
  
Вскочив из-за стола, Штефан схватил рюкзак, набросил лямку на одно плечо и выбежал из номера.  
  
  
В коридоре было темно, как в склепе — бархатные шторы были опущены, а из светильников горел только один, тот, что висел у лестницы. Горел почему-то синим, отчего всё освещённое пространство казалось зыбким и призрачным. Впрочем, Штефана это не испугало — с готовностью нырнув в темноту, он ринулся к лестнице, забывая даже дышать на бегу.  
  
Дверь 1408 пролетела мимо. Двери 40, 9, и 3 — прощайте! Какая-то безымянная дверь… Ещё одна, ещё одна. Синяя лампочка маячила впереди, будто радуга, и Штефан побежал ещё быстрее. Сердце уже заходилось от недостатка воздуха, в груди горело, но он нёсся к огоньку над лестницей, напрягая все силы.  
  
Дзинь! Бах!  
  
— Хи-хи! Дядя упал?  
  
Штефан почувствовал, что лежит на ковре. В ушах надрывно пищало, левая стопа и разбитый подбородок адски болели, а содранные ладони горели. Вот дерьмо!  
  
— Дядя разбил цветочек, — пропищал кто-то рядом. — Плохой дядя.  
  
Он приподнялся, чтобы рассмотреть, кто стоит впереди, и увидел детей: мальчика в летних шортах и майке и двух девочек в кружевных платьицах. Милые рыжеволосые дети, похожие друг на друга, словно близнецы: с яркими, будто нарисованными веснушками на личиках, гладкой кожей, сияющими глазками и алыми губками, изогнутыми в одинаковой улыбке, похожей на ухмылку безумного Марко. Но самое жуткое Штефан заметил, когда дети заговорили вновь:  
  
— Дядя не боится нас.  
— Хи-хи.  
— Хороший дядя.  
— Тот мальчишка с гитарой боялся.  
— Мы поиграли с ним. Хи-хи.  
— Здорово его напугали.  
— Он раньше был аистом, а теперь как мы. Хи-хи.  
  
У них был один и тот же писклявый голос, и все трое говорили, не размыкая губ. Девочки перебирали подолы платьиц, мальчик улыбался и показывал пальцем — а голос будто летал вокруг них, доносясь из-за их спин, из стен, с потолка, от пола. Откуда угодно, только не изо ртов.  
  
— Где я? — тихо спросил Штефан, почти машинально ущипнув себя за кисть руки. — Почему я не могу дойти до лестницы?  
— Дядя знает сам, — мальчик оскалил зубы в ухмылке, девочка подмигнула. — Умный дядя. Хи-хи.  
— Что я знаю? — Штефан с трудом встал и отёр кровь с подбородка. Дети всё это время неподвижно стояли перед ним. — Ну! Я вас спрашиваю! Что я должен знать!  
  
Малыши с пугающей синхронностью медленно наклонили головы вправо.  
  
— Дядя уже никому ничего не должен.  
— В могилах так холодно. Хи-хи.  
— Дядя будет отдыхать тут вместе с нами.  
— Добрый Марко милует его и нас.  
— Ангелы забыли нас.  
— Здесь нет солнца. Хи-хи.  
  
Он переводил взгляд с мальчика на девочек и обратно и всё равно не мог понять, кто из них что сказал. Эта глупая путаница рассердила, и он рявкнул:  
  
— Хватит играть со мной! Пусть говорит кто-то один!  
  
Дети одновременно моргнули.  
  
— Умный дядя. Хи-хи.  
— Глупый дядя не смотрит на наши тени.  
— Мы живём здесь так долго…  
— Когда ангел вострубит, мы тоже встанем. Хи-хи.  
— Добрый Марко благословил нас. Он нас любит.  
  
Страх кипятком ожёг внутренности — и Штефан медленно отступил назад.  
  
«Когда ангел вострубит, — сердце заколотилось как бешеное, — могилы, благословение… Тени, тени… Чёрт возьми, вот почему голос летает!»  
  
Тени. Он не обратил на это внимания, а теперь заметил — у каждого ребёнка их было по десять или даже больше. Они стелились по проходу за их спинами, жались к стенам, прятались за шторы, скользили по потолку. Тени мальчиков и девочек, кружащие около детей, как мотыльки около лампочки. Маленькие тени, у которых не было сил даже говорить по отдельности…  
  
«Лимб!» — выкрикнул кто-то в голове, и Штефан бросился прочь в противоположную сторону — там, вдалеке, горел ещё один синий огонёк. Чёрт, господь, дьявол, все святые, он должен бежать отсюда, бежать без оглядки, пока есть время, пока его ещё не…  
  
— Где мой ребёнок… Ребёнок…  
  
Высокая женщина в сером стояла посреди коридора, глядя в пространство белыми глазами. Штефан мгновенно узнал в ней даму из поезда — только теперь она выглядела глубокой старухой. По её морщинистому лицу потоками текли слёзы, отросшие чёрные волосы висели неряшливыми лохмами, костлявые руки слепо шарили по воздуху, а рядом с ней стояли те самые мальчик и девочки, которые тянули её за рукав и причитали:  
  
— Вот мы, мама, мамочка, мама!  
— Прочь! — горестно выла женщина, запрокидывая голову. — Вы не мои дети, где мой ребёнок, где он?!  
  
Штефан оглянулся — тени и дети всё так же толпились в проходе. Бросил взгляд на худощавую старуху. Ещё раз оглянулся.  
  
— Прочь с дороги! — заорал он, кидаясь к женщине. Дети повернулись к нему — Штефан отшвырнул в сторону девчонку, загораживающую проход, и рванул вперёд, забыв о боли в ноге. Позади зазвенел разбитый фарфор, завыла женщина, кто-то тоненько закричал: «Ловите его!» — он уже не обращал на это внимания. Синий огонёк подмигивал, и вот он уже всё ближе, ещё немного…  
  
Выскочив на лестничную площадку, он на секунду оторопел: перед ним высилась ровная белая дверь с золотым номером «23». Но раздумывать было некогда — топот маленьких преследователей становился всё громче, — и, ни на что не надеясь, Штефан бросился на дверь. Она открылась, темнота на миг поглотила его, вспыхнул свет…  
  
  
Он увидел картины аистов и воронов на стенах, граммофон, стулья и прочий хлам, валяющийся как попало — и знакомую стойку из красного дерева. А на ней, конечно же, куколок. Рыжеволосого мальчика в летних шортах и маечке и девочку с косичками в кружевном платьице.  
  
«Это какой-то бред…» — Штефан привалился к стене и сполз на ковёр, не в силах удержаться на подгибающихся ногах. Управляющий его не видел — он сметал что-то в совок, напевая себе под нос:  
  
— Дождь, напои,  
Жажду я твоей любви,  
Что пылает в небесах страстей!  
Дождь, напои,  
Без твоей любви вся жизнь —  
Безумный карнавал моих потерь****  
— Да что ж такое… — жалобно простонал Штефан, и Марко обернулся к нему. На его лице сразу же расцвела умильная улыбка:  
— А-а, герр Музиоль! Доброе утро! Решили что-нибудь насчёт номера, или идёте на завтрак?  
  
Штефан промолчал. В разговорах с этим психом он сейчас нуждался меньше всего на свете. Но Марко это не остановило.  
  
— А у меня, представляете себе, случилась беда, герр Музиоль, — он поднял совок (Штефан даже не удивился, когда увидел в нём расколотую фарфоровую головку) и перевернул его над мусорным ведром, каким-то чудом оказавшимся прямо перед стойкой. — Я сидел тут, никого не трогал, расписывал личики моим куклам — но стоило мне на секунду отлучиться, как какой-то ублюдок уничтожил одно из лучших моих творений! Как вы думаете, — он сощурил глаза, — кто бы это мог быть, а?  
— Не знаю, может, я? — сил на язвительность уже не оставалось, но терпеть такое открытое хамство Штефан не собирался. Марко сжал губы и где-то минуту сверлил его уничтожающим взглядом — а потом пробормотал:  
— Не знаю, не знаю, может и вы. Впрочем, — он хлопнул себя по голове и вновь расцвёл в улыбке, — что за глупости я говорю! Вы ведь шли на завтрак, не так ли? Давайте, я помогу вам встать, чего же вы здесь расселись.  
  
Весь его вид говорил о том, что незаметно улизнуть из отеля не получится. И Штефан решил подыграть:  
  
— Да-да, — закивал он с готовностью, — я шёл на завтрак. Так голоден, если честно! Буду рад, если вы мне поможете найти ваш… э-э, обеденный зал или что у вас там.  
— Обеденный зал! — весело захохотал Марко. — Великолепно, восхитительно, волшебно! Так и буду называть нашу столовую, спасибо за подсказку!  
  
Он протянул Штефану руку, будто бы чтобы помочь встать — и прежде, чем тот успел что-то понять, ловко цапнул его за подбородок и до боли впился в лицо пальцами. По коже потекли холодные струйки, и Штефан ощутил, что не может шевельнуться — тело будто превратилось в глыбу льда. А Марко сел на корточки и нежно улыбнулся, вглядываясь в его глаза.  
  
— Я всеведущ, — каждое его слово сочилось ядом, — так что помни об этом, святой Штефан Богохульник, когда решишь сбежать опять. Потому что того, кто отказался от моей любви, я наказываю строже всего... А ты... отказываешься.  
  
Мягко, почти ласкающе, управляющий провёл ладонью по его щеке и произнёс с глубокой печалью:  
  
— Ах, Штефан Музиоль, какая у тебя безрадостная и никчёмная жизнь… Строгий и жёсткий отец, не поощряющий никакого проявления собственного мнения, единственный друг, жизнь которого была немногим слаще, чем твоя... Постоянный страх, который ты пытаешься скрыть за бахвальством, ночные кошмары, от которых даже музыка и стихи не смогли тебя избавить… Холод, нелюбовь, случайные связи… Как там звали того парня, который бросил тебя, когда наигрался? Мотылёк, кажется?  
  
Гнев вулканом бушевал в груди Штефана — он готов был разорвать управляющего голыми руками. «Будь ты проклят, будь ты проклят, катись в ад!» — мысленно повторял он, буравя его взглядом. А тот, видимо услышав его мысли, процедил:  
  
— Ты всем и всегда говоришь, что бог никого не любит — но скажи, что ты будешь делать, если узнаешь, что это правда? Что ты сделаешь, узнав, что бог мог бы одним щелчком исправить всё в твоей жизни, но ты настолько ему противен, что он никогда не сделает этого? Останься здесь, ибо где твоё сокровище — там будет и твоё сердце, помнишь? А я подарю тебе куклу — точную копию тебя, только с петлёй на шее. Ты ведь понимаешь, почему?  
— Деро! Деро Гои!  
  
Отчаянный крик пролетел по коридору и разбил лёд оцепенения. Штефан ожил, оттолкнул от себя Марко и вскочил на ноги:  
  
— Олли!  
  
Тощий парнишка стоял в проходе лестницы, вцепившись в перила, и прижимал к груди пухлую тетрадь. С его грязной одежды текла вода, он едва держался на трясущихся ногах и почти уже сполз на пол, когда Штефан подхватил его. Олли уткнулся в его плечо, дыша тяжело и отрывисто, и пробормотал:  
  
— Вы вот… в номере… забыли…  
— Тихо, тихо… — даже сквозь одежду Штефан чувствовал, как он дрожит — и прекрасно понял, из-за чего. Парнишке тоже пришлось пройти проклятый коридор, только другой дорогой. — Спасибо, Олли, большое тебе спасибо.  
— Ради меня, что здесь творится?! — заорал Марко. — Тукиайнен, вернись в номер сейчас же!  
  
Олли встрепенулся, напрягся, вытянулся, как струна, и рявкнул что-то по-фински, да такое, что Марко онемел от неожиданности. Ничего хорошего это не сулило, и Штефан поспешно шепнул:  
  
— Олли, ты знаешь, где тут столовая?  
— В конце правого коридора, — тот смотрел на управляющего с ужасом, видимо, сам шокированный тем, что натворил. Штефан крепко схватил его за руку:  
— Идём. И быстрее!  
  
* * *  
  
Олли и сам не знал, что двигало им, когда он подошёл к незнакомому мужчине и дотронулся до его головы. Она пылала — или просто руки самого Олли были такими холодными? Он не знал. Просто думал о маме, которая приходила домой затемно, изнурённая и уставшая, и он точно так же тихо приближался к ней и клал руки на голову. И она улыбалась:  
  
— У тебя волшебные руки, солнышко.  
  
Олли не знал, почему, когда этот странный человек отключился, он стащил своё одеяло с кровати и укрыл его. Но в тот момент он об этом даже не задумался — просто знал, как холодно может быть в этом номере и хотел помочь хоть чем-то.  
  
Поступить иначе? Деро отогнал монстров, его смелость придала сил — разве Олли мог бросить в беде такого человека? Это было бы подло.  
  
Он не был похож на других постояльцев отеля — Олли знал это, как никто другой, потому что видел их всех. Ослабевший от одиночества, замученный безмолвием, он пытался искать помощи, пока были силы. Бродил по бесконечному холодному коридору — и стучал, стучал, стучал во все двери. Некоторые открывались, но то, что было за ними, Олли предпочёл бы забыть навсегда.  
  
Анорексичка Айви Дэвис, смотрящая на него, как на кусок мяса, и её грубый муж, рычащий на жену всякий раз, когда та порывалась встать с кровати, были самым терпимым зрелищем. Он видел лысых альбиносов, расхаживающих по номеру абсолютно голыми и взасос целующих собственные отражения, видел комнаты целиком из золота и драгоценных камней — их обитатели выползали за порог вслепую и рычали на Олли, как сторожевые овчарки. Видел девушку с гигантскими оперёнными крыльями за спиной, в ужасе бьющуюся головой о потолок и неспособную спуститься, видел миловидную большеглазую девчонку, которая любезно пригласила его в номер, и, едва он сел на кровать, набросилась на него и начала душить. А из двери номера 1408, распахнувшейся без стука, выскочил оборванный и мокрый мужчина с безумными глазами — и успел прохрипеть только:  
  
— Помогите…  
  
В следующий миг в глубине комнаты что-то утробно взревело — и мощный поток воздуха затянул беднягу обратно. Олли успел увидеть лишь пальцы, судорожно цепляющиеся за косяк.  
  
«Дит» был безумной аномалией, как и его обитатели, а Деро среди всего этого хаоса казался таким привычным, родным, таким… человечным, как бы странно это ни звучало. Олли словно видел в нём себя — такого, каким он всегда хотел стать. Смелого музыканта…  
  
Музыканта…  
  
У Олли не было сил думать о погибшей мечте и признавать очевидное — в «Дите» он перестал  _слышать_. Сколько бы он ни лежал в темноте, созвучия не приходили и музыка не рождалась в его голове. Лишь в ушах звенела тишина — медленно убивая его, лишая чувств, воспоминаний и спокойного сна. День за днём он тонул в тишине, всё дальше уходя по дороге сна, но этой ночью случилось нечто…  
  
  
Олли проснулся — и некоторое время лежал, не понимая что происходит. Он что, уснул? Только что он лежал на боку, уставившись в стену, и слушал ровное дыхание Деро — а теперь смотрит на потолок, лёжа под тёплым одеялом, пока за окном громыхает и льёт, как из ведра.  
  
Одеяло.  
  
Он сбросил его с себя, не веря ни собственным глазам, ни рукам, и бегло осмотрел комнату. Никого. Прислушался: не доносятся ли какие-то звуки из ванной? Тихо. Неужели Деро ушёл?  
  
Дверь была закрыта, но не заперта — как сам Олли и оставил её несколько дней (недель? месяцев?) назад. Горечь сжала горло и парень, вздохнув, вновь накрылся одеялом.  
  
«Значит, всё это было просто сном, — грустно подумал он. — Кошмаром в кошмаре. Никто не приходил ко мне и ни с кем я не разговаривал. Я просто видел сон о странном музыканте по имени Деро, который…»  
  
Сердце пропустило удар, когда Олли заметил на письменном столе возле окна чужую раскрытую тетрадку. Её листки шевелились от ветра, на полу белели выпавшие фотографии. Что это, ежедневник, личный дневник, фотоальбом? Он не знал, но понимал прекрасно — этой вещи раньше здесь не было, она чужая.  
  
Затекшие от долгого лежания руки и ноги не слушались, а тело ныло — и всё же Олли заставлял себя нагибаться и собирать фотографии. Первая — какая-то незнакомая семья: мужчина, женщина, двое мальчишек. Женщина натянуто улыбается, сминая руками подол платья, мужчина цепко держит её за плечо, глядя в камеру напряжённо и сурово. Вторая — одинокое фото этой же женщины. Сейчас она весела и счастлива. Третья — черноволосый юноша в кожаной куртке корчит рожи перед камерой в компании двух парней — бритого и светловолосого. Размашистая подпись на немецком: «Oomph! Роберт Флюкс — Синтез, Деро Гои — Антитезис, Андреас Крэп — Тезис».  
  
«Умф! Значит, Деро всё-таки был здесь!» — вспыхнувшая было радость уступила место жгучему стыду: невежливо было лезть в чужие тайны и читать подписи под личными фотографиями. Что бы мама и папа на такое сказали?  
  
Чувствуя, как нестерпимо пылают уши, Олли подобрал ещё один снимок и забыл, как дышать, едва только взглянул на него. Рядом с Деро, таким, каким он его видел вчера ночью, стоял… он сам. Олли Тукиайнен собственной персоной! И не просто стоял — нежно прижимался, целуя в щёку!  
  
Ноги подкосились, и Олли рухнул на удачно подвернувшийся стул. Слава богу, присмотревшись, он понял, что парень на фото не походит на него — короткие торчащие волосы, гладкое лицо, без родинок на щеке и лбу, круглый подбородок, мягкие линии скул. Зависть кольнула сердце — этому парню повезло, он обнимает своего возлюбленного, и тот не отшатывается в ужасе, не смотрит на него, как на больного, не зовёт своих дружков, чтобы…  
  
Олли дёрнулся и прижал ладонь к лицу — но через мгновение рассмеялся со своей глупости. Никто уже не ударит его — ведь ни Олави, ни его компанию он больше никогда не увидит.  
И наверное, это хорошо.  
  
Наверное…  
  
Сглотнув ком в горле, Олли подсунул фото под остальные снимки и аккуратно положил их на тетрадь. Он переживёт. Главное сейчас найти Деро и отдать ему его вещи.  
  
Он уже расстегнул чехол, уже достал чистую футболку и носки из своих тряпок, уже почти дошёл до ванной, когда реальность словно обухом огрела по голове, заставив застыть посреди комнаты:  
  
«О, что же я делаю? — горько подумал он. — Ну, предположим, найду я этого Деро, отдам ему тетрадку — и что? О чём я буду с ним разговаривать, как всё объясню? Что мне вообще сказать ему? «Привет, я тот парень, в номер к которому ты ввалился посреди ночи и мне очень понравилось»? Он просто выкинет меня за порог! И будет прав! Кто я такой, чтобы он меня слушал… И кто он такой, чтобы я его защищал? Олави был прав — в этом мире каждый сам за себя. Ну вот и пускай этот Деро сам себе помогает!»  
  
На мгновение ему показалось, что на плечи легли чьи-то когтистые лапы и кто-то мерзко захихикал над ухом. Олли рывком обернулся — но позади стояла только расправленная кровать, маня прилечь и забыть обо всём. И он почти готов был сдаться  
  
«Глупость… — обречённо думал Олли, — какая глупость все эти поиски, ради чего? Я даже не знаю, в каком номере этот Деро живёт. Знаю только имя… хотя, может это и не имя вовсе. Конечно, можно спуститься к управляющему…»  
  
От этой мысли спина покрылась мурашками. Управляющего Марко он просто ненавидел — хотя за всё время жизни в «Дите» они встретились всего два раза. С первой минуты тот сразу же начал говорить с ним презрительно и надменно, словно Олли был комом грязи на его ботинках, без разрешения начал «тыкать» и задавать гадкие вопросы:  
  
— Олли? Заурядное имечко для заурядной личности, ты согласен, мальчик?  
— А мамочка с папочкой давно разрешили тебе ездить так далеко?  
— А ты в курсе, что я не сдаю номера несовершеннолетним? Чем ты сможешь заплатить мне?  
  
Первые два вопроса Олли пропустил мимо ушей, на третьем взорвался:  
  
— Мне двадцать один год! И у меня есть деньги!  
  
Он взял в поездку всё, что скопил на покупку книг по музыке — и уже готовился выхватить бумажник, как Марко схватил его за ворот рубашки и притянул к себе, шипя в лицо:  
  
— Деньги меня не интересуют, Олли Тукиайнен, заплати мне звонкой монетой лжи. Сочини для меня восхитительную историю о том, как ты едешь поступать в консерваторию, о том, как мамочка и папочка тебя любят и какой преданный у тебя друг. Я обожаю слушать ложь, особенно от глупых и самонадеянных шестнадцатилетних детей!  
— Пусти… — хрипел Олли, чувствуя, как начинает задыхаться в стальной хватке. Пытаясь хоть что-то сделать, он вцепился в рукав его рубашки и изо всех сил рванул. Ткань затрещала, Марко отпрянул — а Олли уставился на его обнажённую руку, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
  
Огромный зеленовато-золотистый змей тянулся по коже от запястья, обвивая руку кольцами. Каждая чешуйка, блик и узор на его шкуре были так искусно прорисованы и подобраны, что Олли в первую минуту даже ужаснулся, думая, что он живой. Туловище уходило куда-то вверх — и Олли сразу же решил, что голова набита на шее. И изображен змей непременно с разинутой пастью и огромными клыками.  
  
— Понравилось, что увидел? — рявкнул управляющий. И добавил, практически без пауз. — Говори! Какой номер тебе нужен?  
— Эм-м… — Олли растерялся: перед глазами всё ещё танцевал, играя кольцами, огромный питон. — Ну… Тихий. М-маленький…  
— Тихий… — на губах Марко зазмеилась ядовитая улыбка. — Хорошо, договорились.  
  
  
Олли получил свой «тихий» номер, в котором едва не сошёл с ума. И сейчас, вспоминая об этом, он понимал: спросить управляющего о Деро значит подвергнуть смертельной опасности не только его, но и себя. А ему и так хватало проблем.  
  
Бросив вещи на кровать, Олли подошёл к столу, взял фотографии и открыл тетрадь на случайной странице, чтобы вложить их.  
  
А на ней оказался рисунок. Огромный чёрный монстр с головой ворона и человеческими руками пил жижу из висящего над ним сердца, распахнув зубастый клюв. И липкий страх вновь подкатил к горлу — Олли знал, что значил этот рисунок. Знал лучше всех.  
  
Старый дом, Убежище… Чёрные вороны, нарисованные на каждом сантиметре его стен. Чёрные вороны и бурые пятна, грохот запирающейся двери и подвальная сырость, белые глаза в темноте и скрипучий хохот… Непереносимая боль во всём теле, деревья, объятые пламенем, железный привкус крови во рту, кровь на руках, одежда, залитая кровью… Деро в опасности! И он должен ему помочь! Должен рассказать, как бороться с этими демонами, ведь если он их уже видел…  
  
Цапнув со стола тетрадь, Олли вылетел за дверь.  
  
  
Тан. Тан. Тан. Тан.  
  
Маленький аист стоял за роялем в луче света, падающем с потолка, и, мерно раскачиваясь, ударял по клавише, раз за разом извлекая одну-единственную ноту — ми. Скорбный, печальный звук, похожий на горькие всхлипывания, отражался от белых стен и поднимался к потолку, теряющемуся где-то в вышине. И кровь капала с кончика маленького клюва всякий раз, как аистёнок наклонялся.  
  
«Боже…» — было единственной мыслью Олли. Пятно, цветущее на белой клавише, бросилось в глаза первым — но по-настоящему страшно ему стало, когда он полностью рассмотрел бедную птицу: в маленькую голову были вбиты гвозди, шея кровоточила от болтов, перья на крыльях вырваны с мясом, а изящные тонкие ноги заканчивались железными пластинами, привинченными к полу. Кому понадобилось творить такое с несчастным невинным существом? И главное — зачем?  
  
Пытаясь хоть как-то помочь, он бросился вперёд — но ноги тут же по колено провалились в вязкую трясину, рояль и аист растворились в воздухе, а вместо них на крохотном островке пола появилась высокая женщина. Её непричёсанные волосы выбивались из хвоста, светло-голубые, точь-в-точь как у самого Олли, глаза, от злости превратились в маленькие щёлки, а между бровей залегла грозная складка:  
  
— Ты — никчёмный мальчишка, и я больше ни марки не потрачу на твоих репетиторов! — от громового голоса, казалось, дрожали стены. — Только и знаешь, что целыми днями сидеть скорчившись за своей гитарой, а я должна делать всё по дому за тебя! Ты ни в чём и никогда мне не помогаешь! Ни в какую консерваторию ты не поедешь, ясно, ты останешься здесь, а я найду тебе работу!  
— Мама! — горячие слёзы закипели в глазах, а дыхание перехватило от боли и обиды. — Ты не можешь! Музыка — это моя жизнь!  
  
Жижа поднялась до пояса, сковывая тело холодом, пока Олли изо всех сил старался двигаться вперёд, чтобы найти тропу или хотя бы сухое место. Но вокруг было только болото, а вслед неслись негодующие крики матери:  
  
— Может быть, тебе и внушили, что у тебя есть талант, но семья должна быть важнее всего! Мы — твоя семья! И ты будешь с нами!  
  
Что-то вцепилось в щиколотку — Олли не успел даже вскрикнуть, когда трясина сомкнулась над головой. Секунды стремительного погружения в ледяную воду, показавшиеся вечностью, короткий полёт в никуда — и он с громким всплеском шлёпнулся на что-то мокрое и склизкое.  
  
— Аааа! — вскочив на ноги, Олли увидел, что пол под ним был шевелящейся черно-зелёной кожей. Она была усеяна огромными слоистыми бородавками и прозрачными пузырями, подрагивающими от каждого движения. В них явно сидело что-то живое, но что, он даже предполагать не хотел. Смрадный затхлый воздух пах кровью и сырым мясом — и от этого хотелось вырвать.  
  
«Терпеть не могу жаб!» — Олли поспешно отвёл взгляд от колеблющегося пола. Но смотреть на стену было немногим приятнее — испещрённая кровоточащими нотами, нарисованными чьей-то неуверенной рукой, она была покрыта тонкими золотистыми волосками и до странности напоминала кожу на человеческой руке. Под скрипичным ключом виднелось даже белое неровное пятно (и при взгляде на него Олли почему-то захотелось рассмотреть свой старый ожог правой руке — и это желание пугало даже больше, чем живой пол).  
  
А ещё на этой стене были картины — бородавчатые жабы с огромными ртами, раздувшимися щеками и выпученными глазами. «Карулли», «Каркасси», «Сибелиус» — гласили вычурные золотые подписи под ними, но Олли в этих уродах никого не узнавал.  
  
Кровавая дорожка из нот вела к «Сибелиусу». Жаба, нарисованная на портрете, смотрела высокомерно и свирепо, как будто презирала всё, что её окружало. И всё же именно к этому портрету Олли тянуло больше других.  
  
— Ты же аист, аист! — отчаянно зашептал он, глядя на полотно. — Ты не можешь быть жабой, ты умеешь летать, ты прекрасная птица… Я восхищался тобой, как ты вообще стал таким?  
  
Жаба, разумеется, не ответила. И Олли отступил от портрета, чувствуя себя опустошённым до глубины души. Эти картины, ноты, рояль, глупый механический аист… Да чем он это заслужил?!  
  
И неужели спасения нет?  
  
Присмотревшись, Олли заметил под золотой рамой уголок белой бумажки. Записка? Привстав на цыпочки, он потянулся за ней — но стоило ему её вытащить, как картина наклонилась и полетела вниз, рухнув прямо на него. Перед глазами вспыхнул кровавый салют — а в уши ударила мешанина из всех возможных музыкальных звуков. Надрывались и хрипели тубы, расстроенные скрипки не в лад и невпопад верещали, пытаясь перекричать друг друга, рояль метался в лихорадочном бреду, пытаясь, кажется, выплюнуть все свои клавиши, контрабас перебивали писклявые звуки игрушечной дудочки. И поверх всего этого истерически плакала и смеялась расстроенная гитара. Его гитара…  
  
— Прости! Прости меня! — Олли зажимал уши руками, чувствуя, как слёзы потоками текут по щекам, но струны дребезжали в его голове, не умолкая. Ноты прыгали по стенам, разбрызгивая кровь, нотный стан извивался, как змей, какофония нарастала, убивая Олли безумным крещендо, и чёрные птицы обступали его со всех сторон. Вот они уже схватили его за руки, поволокли куда-то в глубь коридора, к жёлтому кафелю, и швырнули в ванну. Вода сразу же полилась в нос, Олли в панике вцепился в мокрые борта, но руки скользили и сколько бы он ни пытался выбраться и глотнуть воздуха, тело все равно беспомощно уходило вниз, под воду.  
  
«Спасите! — безостановочно вспыхивало в мозгу. — Спасите, спасите, спасите! Кто-нибудь!»  
  
Тишина была такой же внезапной, как и глоток кислорода. Нежные и ласковые руки вытянули его из-под воды и удержали, пока он ошалело хватал губами воздух.  
  
— Мама?  
— Семья важнее всего, — с милой улыбкой произнесла мать, поглаживая его по плечу. — Важнее всего, моё солнышко.  
  
А потом были пузыри и крик. И дикий ужас, и боль, и солоноватый вкус крови во рту… Но даже чувствуя на своих плечах цепкие руки, держащие его под водой, Олли не мог поверить, что собственная мать топит его…

 

— Зачем ты так? — с одежды и волос на ковёр натёк уже целый океан, но Олли не шевелился, распластавшись на полу и обнимая его, как последнее спасение. — Зачем ты так со мной, мама?  
  
Он должен был отдать тетрадку. И он нашёл её, абсолютно сухую, под дверью своего же номера, когда наконец поднялся на ноги. И даже не удивляясь этому, побрёл к лестнице.  
  
— За что, мама? — бормотал он, с трудом переставляя ноги со ступеньки на ступеньку. — Почему ты… Почему?  
  
Слёзы смешивались с водой, кровь смешивалась со слезами — а Олли думал о том, что где-то там, за стенами «Дита» над выгоревшей поляной в лучах заката всё ещё летают аисты. Аисты Яна Сибелиуса — а не его...

 

— Почему? — голос Деро вывел его из оцепенения, Олли ощутил тяжесть чужой руки на плечах и тёплое, почти горячее тело рядом. Ноги шли как-то сами по себе — возможно, потому, что Деро тащил его за собой, крепко прижав к себе. — Почему ты так боишься этого Марко, что в нём такого? Объясни мне потому что я не понимаю.  
— А? — он помотал головой, не до конца понимая, что происходит. Откуда-то потянуло сладковатым запахом жарящегося мяса и Олли почувствовал, что его отпустили. — Где мы?  
— «Столовая», — мрачно хмыкнул Деро. — Ты видел надпись над дверями?  
  
Следуя за его пальцем, Олли поднял глаза к потолку — и понял, о чём он говорит. На верхнем косяке, чётко видимые в свете двух ближайших ламп, чернели слова, выведенные аккуратным тонким почерком:  
  
_«Lasst, die ihr eingeht, jede Hoffnung fahren»._  
  
— Оставь надежду… — сердито буркнул Деро. — Как примитивно.  
— Но почему на немецком? — надпись ужаснула Олли: слова казались странно знакомыми и в то же время зловещими. — Мы в Финляндии или…  
  
Деро криво и неприятно ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Знаешь, мой друг Флюкс как-то раз неудачно пошутил по поводу того, что все в аду говорят по-немецки. Может быть, и здесь…  
  
Он поперхнулся окончанием фразы, едва взглянув на Олли.  
  
— Да расслабься, я ничего такого не имел в виду! — и добавил с тревогой: — Ну и побелел ты… Пошли есть, пока ты вовсе в обморок не брякнулся.  
«Есть... — невесело подумал Олли. — Как бы нас самих тут не скушали!»  
  
Но озвучить свои слова он не осмелился, чувствуя, как трясётся рука Деро, сжимающая его ладонь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ад III. 1 - 4.  
> ** Чужак (фин.)  
> *** Я никогда... Я не... (фин.)  
> **** Poets of the Fall "Carnival of Rust" - Карнавал Тлена. https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/p/poets_of_the_fall/carnival_of_rust.html

**Author's Note:**

> Переводы песен Oomph! сделаны лично мной.  
> Переводы песен Poets of the Fall взяты на сторонних ресурсах.


End file.
